Soverignty of the Solar System
by SaturnsFirefly
Summary: This is how the Moon of Earth became the ruler. This is how the light of the other eight faded...this the story of how greatest betrayal between kin was formed and how the Sliver Crystal was made and the Prophecy that lead to Queen Selene. READ AND REVIEW
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

**Just to steer clear of confusion I should probably add that the baby Serenity in this story is Usagi's grandmother. This story will try to keep in line with the real one and at times it may seem completely off track but the ending should round things off nicely.**

**

* * *

**

**Birth of the Soverigns A Path is Set**

Queen Charon.

That name was known throughout the Solar System. Many words came to mind to describe the Queen of the furthest Moon. She was the oldest...the ancient one born from the light of the Stars. She was forever and eternal and the wife of Time itself. Her deep green eyes hid worlds and universes behind them. She was to be respected although she was not the overall Queen of the Solar System she still held an ancient type of grace that required respect and admiration.

Thats why all the guards of the Moon palace bowed as she walked past.

Her long green hair was in a single braid that fell down her back. Her dress was a dark emerald colour to match her eyes and a simple sliver crown adorned her head engraved with her Moon insigna and the symbol of a black jem enterlocked with a bright pearl. It was very rare for this Queen to leave her Moon and it's planet. The people of Charon were reserved and wise but non moreso than their Queen.

In her own mind the Queen was feeling anticipation and interest as she glided through the long white marble corridors of the Moon Palace. The tall sliver pillars towered over her and every door had symbols and lettering engraved upon it. The whole palace shone with a shining white light.

_So...the time has came. It seems Chronos was right.._

Her lips curled into a small smile. Afterall it was a happy occasion...she was now an Aunt for the seventh time. Still some of the words her husband had spoke of were not comforting. He had seemed almost...sad. Sometimes it was trying have a husband that saw and knew everything. Still the most trying thing in the Queen of the Underworlds life was motherhood.

_Not something they give you a book about..._

A wry smile appeared on her face. Ironically there were many books on motherhood but they seldom gave the correct advice. It was strange how such a tiny thing could utterly baffle the God of Time and the Goddess of the Underworld. Still their young daughter brought them joy...she made them smile. It was strange how children were so full of innocence and naivety. Still her little Pluto-chan would grow...she was afterall only six.

_And she is just the begining. A new senshi is being born...our time as the moon senshi's of the Solar System are over. It's time for the planets to take there place...it's already began..._

A small feeling of saddness and remorse filled her heart making it feel heavy. A part of her would sorely miss her days of being Sailor Charon and helping her other sisters keep the Solar System safe. Still...things ended...but something new always came from them...

The Queen inclined her head at the soilders standing guard outside their Queen's bedchamber. A huge icy door that was extrodinarily decorated with pears and gold that even had a ornate carving of a pearly Moon framed by a blazing Sun. A warm sliver light shone under the doorway and Charon inhaled the sweet smell of Sakura blossoms before allowing the attendant to scuttle forward and open the door for her.

"Her Majesty Queen Charon of the Furthest Moon of Pluto," Said the attender in a loud voice.

They never said her full title and what it included. Her goddess powers were known but never discussed...like a hushed up secret that the whole Solar System knew of.

Charon stepped forward into the room and stared wide eyed at the bed in front of her and it's occupants.

A young woman lay in the bed. Sliver hair curled down her shoulders like soft pale moonlight. Her skin shone with a radiant pearly light and her blue eyes lingered from the bundles in her arms to her older sister and a weary smile crossed her face.

"Leave us," Commanded Charon to the guard watching as he ran from the room. She glided forward until she was right next to her little sister. Her dark green eyes softened and she sat down on the edge of the bed and held onto Selenitys hand.

"I should have been here earlier Selenity-chan. Forgive me but I only recieved news of your labour seven hours ago," Said Charon quietly.

"It's fine Charon-nee-san. I'm surprised you managed to get here so quickly! Anyway...meet your new nieces," Said Selenity beaming happily.

Charon lowered her eyes to the bundles in her little sisters arms. Two small babies were asleep...her new nieces and most likely the future Queen and Princess of the Moon. Both of the twins were mirror image of each other except for a small tuft of hair that divided them. One had hair that looked like liquid gold tinted with fiery orange while the other had bright slivery blue.

Her heart filled with warmth. Of course she sat at each of her sisters bedsides and had seen all of her little nieces but they still made her feel hopeful. A small part of her mind twinged though as she looked at them. The one with fiery hair...

"Hai," Said Selenity answering her sisters unasked question," She is born with the blessings of the Sun after her Father."

"The sun..." Murmured Charon thoughtfully.

_This child...could be our saviour. The one to finally end the war and make this Solar System a place of peace...she is the one that Demios spoke of..._

The Solar system was ruled by the each Moon and their respective Queens who were all in fact sisters. They were all in alliance and the Solar System quickly became known as the Moon Kingdom after it's senshi's who were all blessed with the power of their respective Moons. However the people of the Sun had refused to enter this alliance saying that since it was their Star that gave life and energy to the world, that they should be the centre of everything and that they should be the Solar Systems rightful rulers.

They'd even disowned their own Prince when he married the Goddess of the Moon surrounding the new planet of Earth. As time passed the war waged on and was taking it's toll. The light of the Moons were dimming and so far the children of the Senshi line had been born with strange powers that did not originate from the Moons. The future looked bare but recently a new prophecy had came into light telling of a Messiah who would be blessed with the powers of all the Moons or the power of the Sun.

Charon looked upon the golden haired baby with interest. There was no difference to differ it from all the rest of the babies of the world. Except...a faint feeling that made Charons arms errumpt with goosebumps.

"Which may I ask is the eldar?" Asked Charon her eyes lingering to the sliver haired baby. A smile appeared on her face as the baby began to move it's lips as though sucking at an invisible bottle. That small motion reminded her of Pluto for a moment.

"This one," Said Selenity gesturing to the golden haired one.

_So...the future Queen of the Moon orbiting Earth shall be with the powers of the Sun? Wonder...would she unite our kingdoms and end this war?_

"Has no one else arrived yet? I spoke briefly with Pandora and she is on her way. She should be arriving in half an hour or so...has not Athena or Apphordiate arrived yet? I certainly expected Demios to be here," Said Charon in with an edge of irritance to her voice as she named her other sisters who lived closer.

_I live the furthest away yet I am the first here? _

"They are on their way from what I last heard but I think Athena may be held up slightly...from what I heard Aphrodite is going back to make sure she's safe. Is...do you think Pandora will be happy in coming?" Asked Selenity refering to their youngest sister with a slight quiver in her voice as her face turned tender with sympathy.

Charon sighed with regret.

Of all the sisters she had Charon probably worried for Pandora the most. Perhaps this was merely the nature of an eldest sister, indeed she considered it her duty to look after all of them but perhaps they all felt this way about Pandora since she was the youngest and the one who bore the most sorrow. Many years she and her husband had been trying for a child and many years they had recieved none. Pandora had to endure the bitterness of watching her sisters have their own families while she remained without...still...to her credit she never showed it and always smiled brightly.

"Pandora-chan, I think would not like to feel seperated from us. She loves having nieces...but I think we should be gentle with her," Said Charon finally in a sorrowful voice before raising an eyebrow at Selenity.

"Subtely, of course. We don't want another Athena incident do_ we_?"

Selenity had the decency to blush and her voice held some accusation that usually comes with embarassment.

"Charon! You promised not to mention that again! I was being subtle...it's just the rest of you were quiet!" Declared Selenity raising her chin in defiance causing Charon to chuckle.

"Of course...passing Pandora a hanky and trying to stop people from talking about Athanes arrival at her baby shower...of course...I'm surprised we didn't notice sooner," Said Charon sarcastically.

"Anyway, what exactly was the trouble with Athena?" Asked Charon in a concerned voice thinking of her sister. Athena lived on the Moon closest to the Sun...often little rebellions broke out near her and small battles would be fought. Charon was inwardly thankful that she could raise Pluto away from such dangers...the people of the Sun would never go to Charon or Pluto. They could not survive being so faraway from it's light.

"It's dangerous for her to attempt to leave Mariener at such short notice without a guard. Also some trouble had been brewing on Mercury for some months...the people of the Sun are getting restless...they crave more...active ways of showing their alligences.." Said Selenity in a sad tone.

"I see..." Said Charon feeling her heart sink. Perhaps Selenity noticed the change in expression on her sisters face for she instantly changed the subject.

"Where is little Pluto-chan? I would expect you to bring her to see her newest cousins!" Smiled Selenity.

Unwillingly a small graced Charons lips. Indeed Pluto loved any excuse to travel...but it had been such short notice...and Pluto had been sleeping...

"I will send for her soon but she was asleep when I left. Do not worry though...I'm sure Chronos will bring her."

Selenitys eyes widened with surprise.

"Chronous-sama shall be coming?" She gasped.

"Hai, he's oblidged to. He may be Time Selenity-chan but I am still his wife and this is my niece. He came when Demios had Mars-chan a few months ago didn't he?" Said Charon. Mentally she groaned...her husband very rarely made social visits. He was always too busy which made him seem like a myth to her sisters. They acted shocked when he turned up for anything, like his presence dictated it must be very special occasion.

"Speaking of which, where is Demios and Phobos? I thought she of all people would be here early!" Exclaimed Charon thinking of her little sisters pyschic abilities.

"Hai...I suppose she may be waiting on Hera-kun," Shrugged Selenity.

"I suppose," mused Charon.

Just then she was interrupted as a guard half ran half walked into the chambers. A small bead of perspiration was on his forhead and he spoke in a exhausted voice.

"You Majesties...annoucing...Queen Pandora...of...Titan...and Saturn..." He gasped.

Charon raised her head and stared as a small figure entered the room allowing hues of purple and blue light to fill the room.

The figure carried a more grave and somber air than even Charon. Although she was quite tall her skin was eerily pale and her sleek bright purple hair was left flowing at her elbows. A small crown of sliver flowers adorned her hair and her deep amythest eyes seemed to gaze right into your very soul. This figure did not need to demand respect...they both feared and loved her.

Once again Charon took note of the attendant not announcing her full title like they did with her own. If Charons goddess status was kept a hushed yet widely known secret than Pandora's was as silent as the night. The ruler of Titan and Saturn powers were both a gift and a curse. They brought both joy and dread. She was hope and despair in one person.

Yet it was amazing how this person had such an air of child-like innocence.

Pandora approached the bed and gazed at the newborns with a mixture of joy and saddness. Finally she lifted her head and smiled at her older sister.

"Congratulations Selenity-nee-san. They are beautiful...truly."

"Sit down, Pandora-chan," Said Charon gesturing to the other end of the giant bed. Pandora moved gracefully and held Selenitys hand. Her eyes never left the new born babies and the smile was constant but her eyes seemed to look longingly at them.

"Where is Orion-san?" Asked Selenity smiling brightly refering to Pandora's husband.

"He couldn't make it. He told me to offer you his congratulations and to tell you that he will be here as soon as possible," Said Pandora quietly.

A few moments of awkward silence passed before the attendant scurried into the room again, his face was red and ruddy and he gasped to inhale air. Charon felt pity for the poor man running ragged around the Moon Palace all night.

"Announcing...Queen Demios of the Moons of Mars, Soverign of War and Lady of Fire and Queen Hera of the many Moons of Jupiter. Avatar of the Weather and bringer of Courage."

In strided two women side by side.

Demios's long dark scarlet hair swayed at her hips. Her violet eyes sparked and she was smiling brightly and she walked with purpose and grace spiritually aware of her surroundings. Hera's long brown locks spiralled to her knees and her green eyes smiled with life.

"Demios...Hera...you take too long," Teased Selenity as they both sat down.

"I'm apologise Selenity...are these the new arrivals?" Asked Demios peering over to see her new nieces before fawning them with smiles and cooing along with Hera.

"Have you thought of a name yet Selenity-chan?" Asked Hera gazing with excited curiosity.

A look of doubt passed Selenity's face. Her blue eyes narrowed with concern and she gazed thoughtfully at her babies before looking back at her sisters.

"Well...I have thought of a few names...but theres an ancient tradition with the Sun Warriors that Apollo's quite keen to honour," Said Selenity in a wavering voice taking in Queen's expressions.

Charon nodded although her stomach buzzed with nerves.

_Is that such a good Idea..._

"Where is Apollo-sama?" Asked Hera looking suspiciously around the room for the new father.

"He is in the War Chamber meeting with the Mercurian general Hecate," Answered Demios. Nobody questioned how she knew this...it was just a simple fact.

"I see...well I suppose we should really wait for Aphrodite, Athena, Amphitrite and Mirander," Said Hera sharing an uneady look with Demios.

"They are quite close. Amphitrite and Mirander have even brought Uranus and Neptune-chan," Confirmed the pyschic Queen.

"I suppose..." Said Selenity trailing off looking a little down hearted. Charon winced feeling the pain and disappointment venting from her sister. Her eyes latched again onto the sleeping babies who made no noise. She marvelled at their ability...Pluto had screamed for ages before concurring to sleep.

"No. I think we should hear Selenity-nee-sans Idea," Said Pandora in a firm voice. Her eyes looked tenderly at the twins before she glared coldly at her sisters. Charon shivered...it was amazing how something so warm could turn so cold...

"Hai, maybe Pandora-chan is right" Said Charon.

"Well...alright," Smiled Selenity perking her head up again.

Everyone listened attentively to Selenitys next words.

"The royal family of the Sun had a tradition of naming their childred after their parents...Apollo...well he thinks they should be named after me..." Said Selenity blushing as her voice trailed off.

Charon sighed with relief. She had been worried it would have been something more...drastic...

"You meen Selenity?" Asked Hera as Demios shut her eyes.

"Hai, I think," Said Selenity.

Demios eyes flickered open and she nodded.

"I see...and I think that the Idea is a good one although they must have names to differ the two from each other," Said Demios quietly gazing sorrowfully at the twins as the shadow of a frown passed over her delicate feautures.

Charon didn't want to hazard a guess at what her sister had saw. Sometimes the future was best left...well in the future.

"Well...how about Amaterasu for the Sun?" Said Selenity gesturing to the golden haired one.

Charon nodded in approval.

"Approriate but what about the other? If her twin is to be recognised by the Sun should not the other by the Moon?"

"How about Usagi?" Suggested Pandora giggling fondly at the little sliver hair maiden who began to suck on her thumb.

"Bunny?!" Snorted Demios in an unladylike fashion.

"Usagi...I like it.." Said Selenity repeating the same softly under her breath.

Charon smiled and looked finally at her new nieces.

_So...Princess Serenity-Amaterasu and Princess Serenity-Usagi? What does the future hold for you...and will you furfill the prophecy?_

* * *

It was another two years before Charon found herself in a similar situation. 

She raced through the corridor like a shadow. One hand was clutched firmly around the wrist of her seven year old daughter and the other wavering limply at her waist. She ignored Pluto's protests but continued onwards through the flowery purple corridors of the Titan Palace. Everyone had waited for this day...

_Pandora-chan...I am so happy for you! _

The attendant of Titan leapt aside as the frantic Queen whirled past him. Their was no time to be wasted with doors and stupid announcements. She wanted to see her newest niece or nephew and she was the wife of Time! She would not be late!

"Mama!" Protested the young Pluto as her face went red and her breath came in haggard gasps as she struggled to keep up with her Mothers long strides.

Finally they both collasped inside the bedchamber of Queen Pandora. Inside eveything was decorated with soft blue silk and lilac lace. The room was dimly lit by torches but fireflies hovered through the darkness lighting the path. Pluto gazed at them mesmorised as she reached out to experimentally touch one as it fluttered out of her reach.

Charon walked up to the bed of her youngest sister where Selenity, Athena and Miranda were already sitting. Orion was beside his wife and they both wore jubilant expressions as they gazed lovingly at their new child. A warmth seemed to vent off them that no ice could touch.

"Your late Charon-nee-san," Laughed Selenity as Pluto climbed up onto her Aunts lap.

Charon growled in irration as she turned her attention to Pandora who was smiling brightly looking truly happy for the first time in years.

"Isn't she lovely Charon? She's like a firefly illuminating the darkness!" Declared Pandora showing her daughter to Charon.

Charon gazed at the newest member of the Titan royal family. A mop of dark black hair greeted her and a pair of wan lilac eyes. Charon smiled for a moment but then an odd feeling filled her as she looked into the pair of eyes.

They seemed...old...like they'd watched world being destroyed and reconstructed. They looked like they could read your very soul and it's inner darkness.

Charon felt her insides turn cold and she felt strangely bare and naked in front of this child. Distantly she thought she could hear strains of music playing to an unknown melody... but then the baby lifted an arm and attempted to grab a handful of Charons green hair. Gently she laughed off the motion trying to forget the feeling as she grinned widely at Pandora.

"She is indeed beautiful Pandora-chan. Have you thought of any names?"

Pandora exchanged a look with her husband before announcing.

"Hai. Like the others I've named her after the planet that we orb," Said Pandora serenly.

"Hai?" Inquired Charon awaiting the answer.

"Charon...meet Princess Saturn of Titan."

* * *

**Yes I named Charon ect after the greek goddesses. It's hard trying to find other names that suit and Sailor Moon manga did mention that the planets had the blessing of the gods (or at least Artemis mentioned that to Minako in Sailor V- he said she was born with the blessings of Aphrodite)**

**Yes. Princess Saturn is the same one that goes on to destroy everything. And Pluto is the same Pluto...it may seem odd because obviously Sailor Pluto didn't recieve the time gate duty until Usagi's mother entrusted her with it but like I mentioned earlier it will tie in, in the end.**

**This is a sort of prequel to my other story Truth of the Past. I intend to write a story in the future set in Neo Crystal Tokyo about each senshi coming to tearms with their new role.**


	2. The Language of Fire

**

* * *

**

**The Language of Fire - The mysterious Priestess Princess**

"Ama-nee-san! I don't want too...can't we wait for Mei-kun?"

Princess Amaterasu ignored her sisters protests as she undid the messy bun in Usa's hair. Soft waves of blue and sliver curled their way down the back of the polished marble chair. They glowed and swayed in an unseen wind.

Sliver.

Maybe it was her intial attraction to gold that made her have such a distaste for the colour, or maybe it was the fact that there was no other way of putting it. Sliver was _dull._

It was what emerald was to green only to grey. Sliver was a glossier colour of grey and in a universe full of magnificent colours grey was the most boring of them all. Grey defined boredom. It was between black and white. It was just a tone...it was false. Not a real colour.

The Sun Princess reached out a hand to the shiny golden hairbrush on the highly polished blue dress table. Slowly she began to brush her sisters hair gently and subconsciously twisting it into styles like she'd watched her carer Mei-kun do a thousand times, however the hair simply wouldn't stay still and instead it would immediantly spring out of the styles.

_Anyway...it's not really sliver..._

Amaterasu frowned. No...her sister's hair wasn't sliver. It annoyed her how people passed of certain colours as sliver. Take a bracelet for example...it looked white. It seemed white yet people said it was made of sliver? No...her twins hair wasn't sliver...it was white. Sliver was what old peoples hair went like...not an eight year old childs. Her sisters hair was the color of pears glistening in a pale blue light...her sister's hair was soft. It was moonlight...

"Ama-chan! That hurt!" Whined Usa indigently as her icy blue eyes scowled at her sister from her reflection in the mirror.

"Well you shouldn't have moved then!" Said Amaterasu in a stern tone she'd heard Mei use on the maid before growling in frustration as the pearly locks of hair once again unwound themselves. Amaterasu felt anger bubble up within...she hated failing...she hated it when she couldn't do what other people could.

_If Mei-kun can do it so can I!_

Amaterasu set her jaw into a determined line of defiance and her eyes sparked at her sisters hair. Logically surely a Princess could at least do somebodys hair as well as a nanny? Yes...that was logical...she was a Princess...that meant that she had to do her best...she couldn't be weak and give up!(Then again the Logic tutor had been quite vague on his teachings. Amaterasu had obviously not taken into the years of experience that Mei must have posessed)

Finally after a further ten minutes Amaterasu stood back to admire her handiwork. Her twins hair had been parted into pigtails...only they seemd to sprout from a type of bun. Amaterasu hadn't really a clue why she'd added in the two buns...it just sort of happened.

Then she watched as her handiwork loosened itself and fell out of place.

Amaterasu stood there and clenched her fists. Her teeth were digging down on each other and in the mirror her face had turned a blotchy red colour as the rage boiled to the surface. She'd spent fifteen minutes on that style! And it was ruined!

A mighty dragon of rage threatened to unleash itself. Amaterasu closed her eyes feeling the dragons hot flames curl at her insides making her blood go beyond boiling temperature. She wanted to slam the brush into the mirror! She wanted the mirror to errupt into flames!

Usa gazen at her twin. Doubt lingered in her eyes as she waited for the explosion like a tree waiting for lightening.

"We're going to be late..." Murmured Usagi tentaively.

Amaterasu growled. Normally it would bother her...being late was unacceptable, especially on such an occasion...but that hair...had...irked...her! And now that she was late she was more frustrated at herself.

"Amaterasu...Usagi-chan...you are late," Said a voice echoing throughout the room. It's light tone soothed the Sun Princesses anger like water putting out a fire. The air in the room became lighter and in entered a tall woman with glowing skin and tresses of pearly hair that glowed to an extent that it made the marble walls look bare and grey.

Amaterasu swallowed the angry lump threatening to rise in her throat. Perspiration dripped on her forhead as she mastered her emotions of fury and turned to greet her mother.

"I am sorry Mother-sama," Bowed Amaterasu in respect. At her lessons she'd learnt that it was important to extend politeness to everyone. A princess was expected to be polite and to have control of her emotions all the time.

_I am such a fool...how I can expect to be A Princess if I cannot even gain control of my own anger?!_

"She was trying to do my hair," explained Usa holding up a ornate blue clasp as proof.

Queen Selenity smiled gently and held out a glowing hand to recieve the clasp. Usa sat down obidiently and the Moon Queen's hands went for the brush and she began to skim through the blue locks gently and smoothly. Amaterasu watched in fascination as the untamable locks bounced to the Queens whim. They obeyed her hands.

"What sort of style were you hoping for Amaterasu-chan?" Asked the Queen softly beckoning Amaterasu forward.

"It sort of had two buns in it," Said Usagi helpfully.

The brush skimmed through the hair.

"Like this?" Said the Queen stepping back. Amaterasu gasped.

The hair was exactly like she'd styled it. Two small buns framed by long sleek pigtails...

_It looks sort of like...like...odango's?_

"Hai.." Murmured Amaterasu as a feeling of shame welled up inside her. She couldn't even complete that simple task...

"Is something wrong?" Asked Usagi in a hushed whisper.

"I'm fine!" Snapped Amaterasu.

"Amaterasu, do not snap at your sister like that. Tell me are you frustrated because you could not do her hair properly?" Asked the Queen in a firm voice.

"Hai"...mumbled the Princess.

A gentle hand brushed her shoulder in a reassuring motion. The Queen smiled gently and Amaterasu felt a brush ripple through her own bright golden curls.

"You cannot expect to do everything right first time. You must work at it first..." Said Selenity wisely.

A few moments later Amaterasu sat with an identical style to her sisters. Her vibrant flaming hair had willingly curled itself into a mimic of her twins and strands framed her face. Her blue eyes glittered and shone as she stared in awe.

"There we go...you look beautiful," Said Selenity.

"Thank you...mother," Whispered Amaterasu as a warmth ignited itself in her heart at the simple gesture.

* * *

Usagi hopped eagerly. 

Of course it wasn't the first time she'd travelled to other Moons. Indeed contact between each Planet and Moon were frequent. She'd met all of her seven other cousins through the years but somehow they still felt like strangers...and her memories of them were like mist neither here nor there.

She glanced up at her older twin and felt a small pang of envy.

It was everything about Amaterasu that dictated that she was a _real _Princess.

The way her twin always walked gracefully with her head held high and her sunny locks flowing out behind her. The way she always spoke in a commanding tone and the way she always seemed so sure of herself. She was what Usagi craved to be like...and yet...the small younger Princess could not help but feel like she would be doomed to walk in her twins shadow.

_I should not think like this..._

She looked again at her twin.

It was hard to tell the difference. Their facial features, height and weight were the exact same. If it wasn't for the hair...they would be identical...

Usagi glared at her own sliver curls and couldn't help but compare them to her sisters radiant golden ones. No...Amaterasu's hair wasn't gold...it was full of shades of colours echoing from light yellow to deep amber. It looked like someone had taken the sun and wound it into hair...and then there was Usagi's pale blue locks.

Yet for all her envy Usagi admired her twin.

Ametarsu was strong. Proud, intelligent and strong.

_Still, your a Princess. Your not useless...and your much better at drawing and reading..._

Usagi smiled...this was true.

Still even if she did envy her sister...they were still twins. Two halves of the same whole and Usagi loved Amaterasu...and she knew the feeling was mutual.

"I can't wait to see Demios!" Piped Usagi straightening out her pale blue dress as they walked down the circualr stairway of the palace.

A faint smile etched itself onto Amaterasu's face. Usagi felt comforted...clearly her twin felt the exact same way. It was the little details that you could read when you were twins.

Amaterasu reached out and held onto Usagi's hand. Her blue eyes flickered and she spoke gently to the younger Princess.

"We've been before...last year...remember? It was sort of...desert-y?"

Usagi strained her mind...she could faintly remember a red desert...and a fountain...

"Sort of...do you think Father-sama will be there?"

The Sun Princesses eyes darkend. A scowl clouded her face and Usagi could feel the waves of agitation vent off her like heat from a fire. The Moon Princess shivered at the empathy she could feel.

"No...probaby not! It's not fair! They told us he would be back a month ago!" Snapped Amaterasu impaitently as the hem of her golden dress swayed indigently. Usagi squeased her sisters hand and Amaterasu sighed.

"It's...not...fair," She said stressing her point firmly as Usagi nodded in agreement.

"Anyway...do you think Mars-itoko will be happy to see?" Asked Usagi refering to their cousin. From what she could remember of the Martian Princess, she had felt quite small in her presence...it was almost as nerve racking as meeting Pluto-sama.

"I expect she'll have no choice," Shrugged Amaterasu as they entered a long corridor full of guards. The corridor lead off into many directions but Usagi knew they were aiming for the throne room and then to the space-craft. For some reason they insisted on a long boring ceremony whenever their Mother left the Moon...

"I don't know...Princess Mars makes me nervous," Said Usagi in a quiet voice.

"Yes well if she threatens you regardless of being a cousin or any stupid laws I shall lock her up in prison!" Smirked Amaterasu in triumph while Usagi giggled.

"You can't do that...not while we're on her Moon. We haven't got the authority," Said Usagi while Amaterasu looked crestfallen.

"Still...while were here..." Said Usagi raising an eyebrow mischeviously. She watched as Amaterasu did the same.

"You wouldn't be thinking what I am thinking?" Suggested the Sun Princess in an innocent tone.

"Race you!" Yelled Usagi speeding off into a full pelt run as her pigtails flew out behind her.

* * *

Aura. 

It was strange how people could live in world surrounded by such amazing colours and yet fail to notice them. Could they not notice the spirals of blazing aura's that surrounded them? How could they fail to see the depths of their own souls? How could they not gaze upon their inner lights?

Or was it just her?

A warm breeze penetrated the solitary temple. The walls were a faded red colour but they were illuminated with carvings and runes of ancient symbols and languages. Gems were etched among the illustrations and tapestries hung aloft depicturing the scenes of history. Incenses of Sakura and Lavendar cleansed each room and torch brackets lit up the darkness fighting the shadows.

Yet she cared not for the grandeur of the gems nor the richness of the gold. To her they were hollow, like a mist hiding the temples true beauty. It's anicent carvings that told wonderful stories of Gods and Wars yet people ignored the ancient splendour to gaze at the hollow graven gems.

_At least this room remains unspoiled..._

The private temple room remained untouched. It's walls burned with vivid scarlett and above the archway their were many ancient symbols and carvings in a forgotten language. On the walls in faded paint there were images that pictured many detites of the Solar System. A large fountain tinkled mixing with the sounds of the windchimes to create natures orchestra. Perhaps the most magnifecent thing in the room was it's ceiling...or lack of ceiling.

Where a ceiling should have been there was acres of inky sky twinkling with the lights of millions of Stars. In the distance a large dusty red planet hid Demioses twin Phobos. The sky stretched on endlessly and the three brightest stars twinkled with their own lights.

The starry ceiling never allowed any force of weather to penetrate the room. Only the senior Priests and Priestesses were allowed to prey and meditate here. Perhaps this was a symbol of her status, although she privately felt that if you could appriciate the ancient beauty of the inner sanctuary then you deserved to be allowed to meditate here.

Slowly she inhaled the spicy smells of Jasmine and Sakura that mingled with the ancient musky smell the Sanctuary had aquired over the centuries. As she inhaled the flames in the large, yet simple fireplace in front of her began to rise licking at the air for more oxygen.

As she exhaled gently the flames fell gently until they wound themselves through the air like fiery ribbons dancing towards the child embracing her with their warmth and heat. The curled at her wrists and up her arms carassing her face in motions that would have severly burnt any other person but all the girl did was smile.

_"You have returned again Mars-chan, should not thee be awaiting the arrival of thou's cousins?"_

If fire had any sort of voice it would crackle like flames licking at a log yet be softer than the final hiss of steam coming from a red hot coal. It would be powerful and deep yet fragile and gentle. Fire was alive...but it never spoke to anyone...not a living soul except the select few which it chose whose numbers dwindled to two. This girl and it's Mistress.

I have returned but only for a short while although truthfully I would rather remain here. Mars spoke silently although the words never left her lips.

_"We know, yet soon thee shall return to the land of thou's Father and help set a cycle in history..."_

Mars nodded empathically understanding it's meaning.

Soon to mortals meant a few minutes, days or weeks yet to fire soon could be as soon as a century. The spirit of fire was eternal and to it centuries passed like weeks fading into each other. Mars had long ago learnt to shred the illusion that covered her eyes. The illusion that centuries were years and the illusion that she should posess a mind to match her body.

For instance she posessed the body of a child in it's nineth year. Her ebony raven locks fell only to her shoulders. Her face still posessed signs of puppy fat and her nose was still a button shape, however her violet eyes burned with the light of fire and eternity. Her eyes reflected her soul and unlike her other cousins who had a mind to match their bodies except Pluto-sama, she had broken that illusion. For them time flowed in a strange way...their age stretched over time along with their mentality maturity. To them a century was a year...only not. Time passed...they were aware of it but their minds created an illusion so they still posessed their childlike naivety.

But she didn't.

She remembered when the illusion shattered. Back then she looked five and had that mentality so she was very frustrated and bored when she'd been told to sit and breath on her own. She'd frowned at the word meditate for to her it was just a bunch of old people sitting and breathing. Any person could breath...why did she have to take classes in it? She remember sitting there pondering that fact...then fire spoke.

And the Illusion shattered.

Something troubles me, intoned Mars, I need your help. I've been having a dream and I wish to know if it is of the present, past or future?

_Open your mind..._commanded the fire softly.

Mars obeyed and images painted themselves in her inner mind. The planets danced before her eyes from giant Jupiter to cold Pluto. Their respective moons orbitted them and each one planet possessed a moon that was outlined with a faint pearly light. Mars nodded understanding that this symbolised each of her Aunt and Uncles kingdoms.

Finally the celestrial dance halted and a low wind blew. The lights of each moon flickered out until only the Moon orbitting Earth remained glowing with the lights of the other eight. Then the planets began to glow and rearrange themselves. The light shot backwards from the Earths Moons back to it's original home...then the scene repeated itself but this time their light flooded towards the Sun.

Mars shivered as each light died out. Her heart thumped agaisnt her ribcadge and sweat dripped down her forhead. Fear lurched in her spirit and when she spoke, she spoke outloud in a panicked voice that came out sounding like a frightened childs.

"What does it mean Fire Kami?"

The fire hissed infront of her eyes and embraced her body comforting her fears.

_"It's the possible outcome of part of a prophecy made many centuries ago Princess..."_

What does it mean though? I don't think I understand...Mars softly thought.

_"We cannot tell you the full prophecy but it predicted the rise of a Soverign who would one day save the world from a darkness..."_

Mars puzzled this over in her mind trying to work out the problem. She could feel the scenery of stars fading until she could feel a cushion underneath her body and smell the incense. She was back in the Sanctuary but the fire still crawled up her limbs.

_"Such prophecies are vague...and easily misinterpretated...do not let it go to heart child..."_

Mars nodded empathically but then groaned as the warmth left her body leaving her exposed to the air that felt freezing compared to the fires warmth. She shivered and her eyes flickered open. No longer did flames surround her and the fire in the fireplace had gone out leaving trails of thin smoke.

A faint hot flush filled her body causing goosebumps to prickle on her pale skin but the Princess didn't give any sign or recognition. She was used to the feeling and instead her eyes lingered from the empty fire place to the archway to her right where faint traces of pale blue and lime green intertwined with each other - Aura's.

_Someone is coming...an attendant no doubt. Pale blue...and green...always the same..._

Mar gracefully got up from her fat red cushion and brushed some ash off her humble garments. It made no difference to the fire if you were a servant or a Princess. They considered such things trivial therefore wearing an expensive dress wouldn't impress them. Instead the Princess was robed in a Priestesses dress that was three sizes to big for her- still she insisted on wearing her crown - she was very proud of her lineage.

Finally an attendant in a bronze robe bowed upon entering the Sancutary.

"Your Highness...Queen Selenity has arrived..."

Mars nodded briefly and paced out of the room by his side. The corridors of the temple held a certain air of forbidding with their blood red carpets and dark mahogany walls lit up by the feeble light of a torch flame.

The people of her Kingdom were raised in accordance to their Moon. That was how she ended up at the Temple in the first place. Her Mother was the Queen of Demios and her Father the King of Phobo's, their marriage caused an allience in the two Moons known as the Martian Alliance. Princess Mars was meant to be a symbol of this alliance thus she honoured both Moons traiditions.

The Moon of Demios was one of the Spiritual Centres of the Solar System holding one of the three Temples of Reverence (the others being on Charon and Titan). The children of Demios regardless of status were sent to the nearest temple to be educated by the Priests and Priestesses. There, they would be taught how to meditate, read, write and do maths. They would be taught how to respect the world surrounding them and everything in it. They would be taught peaceful hand to hand combat for defence. All in all they were raised to have mutual respect for the Universe and everything in it, good common sense and good intelligence.

On the Moon of Phobo's children were sent to large schools were they were taught about politics and commandments of armies. They were taught how to be honourable and how to fight with many weapons and the correct conducts of war. All in all they were raised to be proud dignified warriors. Martian warriors were the fiercest in the Solar System and they all got their due respect. Honour and Dignity were a warriors soul as much as their armour.

The moons were meant to be the complimenting opposites of one another working together in harmony. Princess Mars was born as a symbol of this balance.

So when it came to educating the Princess that was born to unite the two Moons through the planet of Mars, Princess Mars had to endure half of her time on her mothers moon of Demios learning the art of being a Priestess and the other half was spent on her Fathers Moon where she was educated in Politics and trained in Archery. If it happened that she had any spare time during the comings and goings then she would go home to her parents castle of Phobos-Demios (which stood directly over Mars at an equal distance between each Moon), and spend time with her mother learning about how to be a good Queen.

On the outside her life would appear frantic but it was actually relatively calm travelling through a cycle. First Demios, then Phobo's, then home. The cycle seemed endless but she knew from her Mothers stories that when she turned fourteen her education on both Moons would end and then she would have to travel out into the Solar System and learn the ways of a Sailor Senshi.

The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end and her whole body contracted into shivers as wave after wave of numbingly powerful aura's blinded her senses. Pale blue interlocked with vivid gold and finally burning white. Her stomach began to churn nervously but her head remained high. Since her Mother was in her palace it was Princess Mars's job to greet their guests and make their stay comfortable.

Of course she'd met her Aunt and little cousins many times before...while it be by their cousins reckoning that they hadn't met for a year...Mars secretly felt it was more like five years and her memories of her cousins were faint. Mars wished she had the companionship of fire...

The huge golden doors in front of her opened and she took a deep breath in before walking through them.

The Entrance Hall of the Temple was flanked with many guards. Mars recognised her own who wore tunics of scarlet and blazing golden armour. They carried spears and saluted their Princess as she walked past - on the other hand the detites in blue tunics and sliver armour were completely foreign to her but she guessed that they must be Selenity-sama's. They bowed in respect but looked at her with polite confusion.

Mars focused her eyes on the end of the corridor. The blazing Aura's were burning her more fiercely than fire ever could. They scratched at her soul making her feel something beyond pain. Her teeth gritted and her fists clenched fighting the sensation. She was used to feeling such powerful waves...it happened whenever she met one of her Aunts but it still numbed her.

_"Hold your head high Princess...your Mother Demios-sama knows you shall do well"_

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a torch bracket flare. She smiled as a warmth filled her insides. Her mother...thats right. Mars set her head high in dignity and her violet eyes crackled with fierce pride. She was the daughter of a Queen! She was the daugther of War...and she was protected by fire.

She subduded the aura's of power with her own fiery red one. The blazing sensation left her body and she reached the end of the red carpet and inclined her head in respect towards her Aunt before she looked up and her eyes lingered at the three figures.

The tallest had pearly pale skin that shone like moonlight. Her hair was soft and snowy and fell down her back towards her ankles. On her brow was a simple sliver circlet set with a diamond and her dress was a plain white garment. Mars bowed at her Aunt in respect before gazing at the two smaller figures who stood with their hands interlocked.

_Ah...cousins you have grown..._

Both of her little cousins seemed determined to keep their heads held high. One of them had shining pale blue hair. She recognised the younger twin as Serenity-Usagi or plain Bunny. Her light blue eyes gazed swiftly into Mars's violet ones before retreating to the ground as a blush appeared on her cheeks and her pigtails wiggled.

_Why has she got odango's on her head?_

Mars bit back the urge to laugh at the small odango shaped buns before her eyes skimmed to her other cousin and the elder twin Serenity Amaterasu.

Amaterau stared with a glassy expression in her dark blue orange rimmed eyes. Her golden hair was wound into identical Odango's with her sister and she seemed much more reluctant to lower her eyes.

_Sun Princess..._

Finally Amaterasu lowered her eyes and fidgeted in almost exasperation. Mars smiled before speaking in a clear tone.

"Aunt Selenity-sama, Welcome to the First Temple of Reverence."

The Queen smiled genly before speaking.

"We are honoured to be here Mars-chan."

* * *

Amaterasu gazed out of the window enchanted by what she saw. Her arms were pressed against the glass and her face was so close that her nose nearly touched the screen. Her eyes were wide in amazement and they bore a streak of orange withing them like a glittering flame. 

Space.

It warmed her insides to look out the window. It made the hairs on the back of her neck sing and it made her hear compact with pride and adrenaline as she watched the beams of distant twinkling stars set out before her. Each a new world...a new galaxy...a new solar system...A new life!

The the inky darkness that peered all around them was enticing...not solid. Just plain open space. She could see for miles...she could see the faint redness that presented Mars. If she squinted she could even see two small Moons. The sight made her heart expand with a fierce pride. She was akin to this world. She symbolised the life in the Solar System...she and her family were like the stars...each glittering with their own light and life.

_One day...you shall be Queen...one day...you shall rule an entire planet and Moon...and even the Sun! The largest empire in existance..._

Her heart pounded and excitment bubbled. To be Queen...the greatest honour...

Out of the corner of her eyes she could make out the slivery outline of her twin doing the exact same with a mirrored look on her face.

"One day," Said Amaterasu in a strong proud voice," One day we shall be like a star. You and I shall rule an entire empire! Image it...can't you see it Bunny?" Said Amaterasu in a voice sparking with passion and her eyes dancing with dreams.

"You shall...you'll be Queen Ama-chan...I'll just be a Princess..." Said Bunny in a small voice as her eyes looked away in regret.

_Just a Princess? You're my sister...my twin...I'll share it all with you! _

"Not really...you're born with the Moon Usa...When I'm Queen I'll make you Queen of the Moon and that little planet Earth..." Explained Amaterasu smiling brightly. Usagi looked at her twin in bewilderment before a small lit up her face.

"Thanks...do you think that the people on Earth will ever become like us?" Asked Usagi in curiosity.

It was a well known fact that Earth was the most undeveloped planet in the Solar System. It's people didn't even know of Space! Or any of the other worlds...according to the Princesses tutor Earth people ran around with spears hunting animals like primitive savages sacrificing their people to strange Gods...it seemed so uncivilised in Amaterasu's mind...it was so...unclean...and stupid.

Her eyes averted back out to the starry sky.

_I wonder...were we ever so primitive in our ways? We must have began somewhere...although I suppose we're sort of...well a higher being than them...we must be otherwise we'd be running around hunting animals too..._

"Perhaps...one day. When we're Queens we could always visit...you know...sort of sort things out. Leaving them to settle things themselves isn't helping them. Their just making a big mess of things," Said Amaterasu in a voice of distaste.

"It's forbidden...Mother-sama said we had to just watch the planet and make sure no one hurt it," Said Usagi in a wise voice.

"Yeah but when we're Queens we'll be in charge..." Said Amaterasu in a obvious voice.

"Yeah! But what about Aunt Athena...and the rest...they might not like it," Said Usagi in a concerned voice.

"Well it's our planet...and we sort of owe it the poor creatures. I mean their planet doesn't even have a Sailor Senshi! Imagine it!" Said Amaterasu in an amazed voice as her twins eyes widened.

"No Sailor Senshi?" She whispered in an awed voice.

"Nope, Our mother is the sort of senshi for Earth...since our Moon obviously rules it" Said Amaterasu.

"Princess...we'll be landing in Demios soon...you're mother Queen Selenity-sama wishes to see you," Said a woman with short copper hair and bright pink eyes. Her voice was soft but firm and she wore a small blue dress with a moon insigna.

"Hai, Mei-kun," Said Bunny to their caretaker.

Amaterasu finally pressed her face away from the window and cracked an identical grin with her twin and shot her a small look.

_We'll talk later..._

* * *

Usagi hesitated. 

The large, highly polished brown marble pillars towered above her head. They seemed to be drawn skyward with a magnectic force making the young Princess feel tiny in their mist. A warm wind made her pigtails dance and the air tasted like it had been baked. Small grains of sand tickled her toes and the night stars smiled down from on high.

_It's so scary...sort of a holy-scary..._

The large red doors had many symbols and pictures engraved in them. Pictures of strange figures praying...the sun rising...stars glittering and the Nine planets were outlined with scarlett while the Moons glowed white. The Moons appeared to be crafted from something that wasn't quite diamond...or pearl but it was lit up with a fantastic light.

"Why are they glowing?" Asked Amaterasu as her hand went out to touch one of the glittering pearls experimentally before they bounced off an invisible forcefield. Amaterasu glared and re-tried only to find the pearls nigh impossible to touch.

Queen Selenity smiled at her childs curiosity.

"They represent our Moons Ama-chan. And they will never stop glowing so long as our kingdom lasts."

"What are they?" Asked Usagi as her eyes widened reflecting their light...it was almost hypnotic.

"The gems are made from Moon Crystals...or at least they immitate Moon Crystal. The true Moon Crystals are," A small smile lit up on Selenitys face as her eyes went misty,"...are somewhere else," She added mysteriously.

"What about the Sun...the Sun has a special gem doesn't it?" Asked Amaterasu in a small hurt voice. Usagi touched her twins arm gently...she knew that Ama hated being left out of things like this.

"There is a gem for the Sun..but it's rare. Not even your Fathers ever seen it! Maybe...it might be your destiny to find it Ama-chan," Said Selenity wisely as Amaterasu's eyes lit up with wonder.

Usagi turned her head away feeling a little hurt but a senior guard cleared his throat before speaking.

"Excuse me, Queen...but should we not venture inside?" He asked with a tad of impaitence.

"Hai, Tyre-san," Said Selenity as she touched the door. It slowly creeked open and they crystals sparkled brightly. The door swung open slowly...but Usagi gazed in shock...how could it open without anyone pulling it?

"Mother-sama" Whispered Amaterasu in Usagi's ear answering her unasked question. Usagi nodded as she came face to face with a small but neatly ordered group of Demian Guards. Their tall height and severe expressions made Usagi tremble slightly before she raised her had proudly- she was afterall a Princess...surely they wouldn't harm her? Not with Mother and Ama there...

The room beyond had a pale gold floor and dark blood coloured walls lit by flaming torches. Elegant tapistries were littered among portraits and huge doors led off into various rooms. Unarmed soliders in odd monkish garb guarded the perimeter.

The all bowed...it put Usagi in mind of a field of reeds bowing in the breeze. The Captain of the Demion Guard saluted the chief Moon Guard before bowing to Queen Selenity.

"Hail Queen Selenity. Queen of the Moon and Earth and the Soverign of Moonlight. Sister of our beloved Empress and a loyal Friend of our Nation!"

His voice thundered and rumbled like a storm cloud. His voice echoed throughout the corridor before he bowed to the small Princesses. Usagi felt pride well up from within...she felt like the real thing now...

_Incline your head back..._

Usagi obeyed her conscience and she and Amaterasu inclined their heads at the same time. Usagi smiled and out of the corner of her eyes she caught her twin doing the exact same thing towards her before stiffling a giggle which Usagi shared before reprimming herself.

"Hail Crown Princess Serenity. Future Empress of the Sun and heir of the Moon. Hail Princess Serenity, Princess of the Moon and Sun.

"Thank you," Said Selenity gratefully gliding into the temple placing a comforting hand on each twins shoulder, guiding them in.

_Where is Princess Mars..._

Usagi's eyes scanned the massive corridor with curiosity. It was bad manners not to greet guests...she'd always been taught that. Plus it was disrespectful...Usagi gulped eyeing her twin. Amaterasu hated forms of bad manners or anything that dictated disrespect towards either herself, Usagi, their Mother or their Father. Right now her eyes were glowering but her voice remained calm and collect as she spoke.

"Where is Princess Mars-itoko?" Asked Amaterasu.

The Demian Guard acknowledged her statement.

"Our Princess is meditating in the inner Sanctuary and shall be here promptly."

Amaterasu nodded with some satisfaction at the answer while Usagi's insides churned. How should she act? Normal? Formal? Should she add Sama onto her name like she did with Pluto? What did she say to this cousin? She knew how to act around all the rest...but it had been a year...or had it?

Usagi puzzled this over...she saw most of her cousins regulary. She'd even spent a month at Magellan a weeks ago. She knew them all...then why was this one such a mystery?

"Ama-chan...are you nervous?" Asked Usagi keeping her voice low so her mother wouldn't hear. The older twin made a movement with her head half-way between a nodd and a shake. Usagi nodded as though in agreement with her twins silent statement. Her twin was probably feeling anxiety...but then again Amaterasu was an expert at hiding it.

_And so am I_

Just then a strange sensation took over her mind.

She could feel something...something hot near her. Like she was standing right next to a fire. The curious sensation curled up her body engulfing her in it's warmth. Out of her eyes she could see the torch brackets flare and her twin making strained movement with her face as though glaring at invisible enemies.

Out of the din Usagi could make out a small figure walking towards them.

As the figure moved closer Usagi thought it was a priestess...but then again all the priestesses were old. Then a glint of ruby caught her vision and her eyes flickered towards the crown the girl seemed to be wearing and she gasped with recognition.

_Mars-itoko!_

The girl standing before her had blood red hair that climbed to her shoulders and she was wearing a priestess robe that seemed too big for her and was darkend with black soot. On the girls head was a ringlet of platainum set with a small pearl and a ruby that glinted like a drop of blood. The child seemed only slightly older than Usagi and Amaterasu but she was a little bit taller and she carried the same air of authority and wisedom posessed by her oldest cousin...and her violet eyes were burning...like fire!

Usagi glanced at her twin for confermation but Amaterasu seemed to have entered a silent battle of wills...and Usagi winced knowing the outcome as her twin lowered her eyes.

"Welcome to the First Temple of Reverence Aunt Selenity-sama," Said Princess Mars politely as Queen Selenity smiled and her eye beamed with amusement at her niece.

"We are honoured to be here Mars-chan."

Mars nodded and returned the smile.

"If you wish to rest I can show you to your rooms and have baths ran for you or if you like I could show you around some of the Temple?" Offered the Princess.

_A bath...but on the other hand the Temple looks interesting...What does Ama want to do?_

"Thank you Mars-chan. I would like to speak to you later...it's been a while but on the other hand I think twin Serenitys may like a bath. Perhaps if we speak at dinner?" Said Queen Selenity.

Mars bowed before smiling.

"Of course Aunt Selenity-Sama, Dinner shall be served in two hours...if you like I could show Serenitys-chan to their room?"

Queen Selenity smiled but there was a hint of mischevious in her blue eyes as she glanced at her daughters. Amaterasu was working hard to keep a neutral face while Usagi was staring with interest and polite confusion.

"I think that would be a wonderful Idea."

* * *


	3. Sakura Scented Gardens

Once again a reminder. This fic is not about Usagi as Sailor Moon Serenity but it's about her Grandmother, Great Aunts and cousins. The Usagi in this fic is her Grandmother although Saturn and Pluto are the originals.

* * *

**Sakura Scented Gardens**

Io.

One of the largest Moons in the Solar System. It's largely believed that Io has no night sky, the vastness of the Planet it orbs covers the entire sky making in a dusty orange colour with scatters of reds and yellows. There is of course a certain inkyness at the rims of the horizon but for most part they just see the massive planet of Jupiter - the Largest in the Solar System.

"Princess Jupiter-chan, your mother wishes to see you," Said Panye, a man at arms in the Gardens of Io. He watched as the young Princess paid no attention but instead continued to chase a massive pink butterfly that had landed on her nose.

He sighed and inhaled the overwhelming scents of the huge gardens. If Io was reknown for anything then it was it's Gardens. Huge acres of land were home to a variety of plant life but they all shadowed in comparison to the Royal Gardens. Miles of Roses of all colours, Blossom tree's that did not die and sunflowers that swayed in the breeze. The gardens hummed with life as bee's buzzed and many wings flapped.

In the midst of the gardens were plants towered over her, you could always find Princess Jupiter..or rather you could always loose Princess Jupiter among the towering rose vines.

The young Princess was hardly ten years old but she was quite independant and rebellious. If you wanted her to do something she would either point blank ignore you or wander off. Sometimes it frustrated Payne to no end and why in the name of Hera-sama had they made her dress in flower colours? Did the royal waiting lady actually want her young Princess to go missing? If so she had better run...Hera was not the right person to make angry despite her fragile appearence...and especially not after...

"Princess Jupiter did you not hear me?" Called Payne as the red haired Princess continued her plight.

Finally she stopped and looked over at her guard with lime green eyes widened in curiosity like he was another bumble bee. She plodded over and gazed at him as though he was a new variety of Roses. Finally she giggled and ran off towards the end of the Gardens were gates to the Royal Palace were.

Payne sighed again watching her run.

_I think I'll retire when she hits teenager hood._

* * *

Queen Hera hugged her younger sister feeling the warmth radiate off her. Her heart sighed with content as they seperated and smiled at each other. 

"Aphrodite-chan, you are full of surprises as usual," She giggled as her younger sister grinned shaking her mane of brilliant yellow hair that fell to the floor. Her gown was white and it glowed like her skin. Her perfect round blue eyes were full of laughter and the guards of the Io Palace were staring at her with a dreamy glased look.

"You underestimate me Hera-chan! I decided a holiday was in order...and Venus-chan felt the same didn't you?" Cooed the Queen of Love to her young daughter who nodded in agreement with the same wide eyed innocence of her mother.

Hera smiled fondly at her niece who looked every bit the minature of her mother. Perhaps Aphrodite intended it this way...the Queen of Magellan was always known for her spirit and especially her emotional tendances. It was a wonder that Princess Venus wasnt showered with flowers everday...indeed the young girl was probably the most spoilt in the Universe.

_Surprisingly not conceited though..._

"So," Continued the fun-loving Queen," We decided to take a tour, we've been to Mariner, Phobos and now we're here!"

Hera shook her head.

_One day her impulses are going to cause my head to explode..._

"Where is Jupiter-chan?" Ventured Aphrodite gazing around the room like she expected her niece to welcome her despite their lack of warning. Venus stared in polite curiosity, it seemed that she was used to not getting a word in edge ways.

The huge throne room of the Io Castle was ablaze with colours. Vivid green walls with hundreds of gems and painting. A soft pink floor and three bright golden thrones. Plants wormed their way around the pillars and coiled up the walls making the room look like someone had shoved a garden inside it. Aphrodite bent down and sniffed a nearby pink rose before lifting her head and staring at Hera.

"I sent a guard for her, she should be here soon," Said Hera crossing her fingers behind her back before setting her green eyes into a serious expression gazing sternly at Aphrodite who prompty gazed back as her eyes changed from blue to gold. She straighted up and spoke to Venus in a voice of authority.

"Venus-chan. Go find Jupiter-itoko...your Aunt and I have some things to speak over," Said Aphrodite. Venus nodded and trotted off with her yellow hair streaming out behind her. It wasn't until she was out of site that Hera sighed wearily and sagged into her throne rubbing her temples with her forefingers.

"Are you alright Hera-chan"? Asked Aphrodite kneeling at the base of the throne. Hera nodded...no she was not alright. A cloud of anger flodded through her. In the last year she must have heard that saying a million times; "Are you alright Queen? Are you feeling in good health your majesty?"

None of it helped...none of it would bring him back. Hera had shredded all of her tears long ago but now all she could do was remain strong...but on some days...on some days she wished she didn't have to...being strong was difficult...and sometimes it proved too difficult.

_Perian...why...why..._

A painful lump rose in her throat. Her eyes felt watery but she slightly fumed at herself and swallowed the lump. Aphrodite reached out to carass her sisters hand as her pale gold eyes filled with grief.

"How is Athena?" Asked Hera quietly thinking of her other sisters similar trial. Her blood boiled silently...how dare they! Her husband, her brother-in law. How many more? And why couldn't she have stopped them?!

Her fists clenched.

_They all call me Queen...the all hail me as a Goddess...and a once amazing senshi. What am I now? Not a senshi...just doomed to watch others fight...just doomed to watch my love die..._

"Athena...is as good as could be expected. Mercury-chan is keeping her busy...I think it's best that way...she's visiting Amphirite...I think the holiday would do her well," Said Aphrodite sincerely.

"And Apollo? Any word on him?" Asked Hera thinking of her other brother-in-law.

Aphrodite shook her head sadly.

"None...Selenity is trying to be strong...but her heart is breaking. The twins keep asking were their Father is...especially Serenity-Amaterasu and Selenity doesn't know what to say," Said Aphrodite sorrowfully.

"How long...how...how...long must this continue? What about Demios...I don't recall her forseeing any of this!" Spat Hera bitterly refering to their pyschic sister. How come Demios had see it? And what of Chronos? Or Charon...or Amphirite...none of them!

A clap of thunder echoed outside causing Aphrodite to clench her sisters hand to calm her rage.

"They...they...there was nothing they could do. Chronos is bound by his own rules...and...they couldn't see...it's not their fault..." Said Aphrodite.

_Rules...because of Chronos's rules...my husband is dead...my nieces have no father...he could have warned us!_

"Are you going to visit Pandora-chan?" Asked Hera in a small quivering voice. Tears leaked from her eyes as thought of her youngest sister...Hera supposed she didn't know the meaning of pain and grief...not compared to Pandora...

_She was so happy..._

Tears dripped down Aphrodites own face. For a moment her youth was forgotten and her real age showed...she looked old...and she looked hurt...

"I-I didn't know if I should...I mean...would she think I was rubbing it in If I took Venus?" Quivered Aphrodite.

Hera shook her head.

"The alternative is her thinking we're shunning her..."

"Oh Hera...what have we done?" Sobbed Aphrodite hysterically as the tears flodded down her face. Hera's own tears dripped but jaw clamped in fierce determination as she hugged her little sister.

"We had no choice...if...if...we hadn't...think of the risks..."

"Could you do _that_ to Jupiter?" Asked Aphrodite in a hollow whisper.

Hera paused...her heart ached. Her daughter...her beautiful...amazing...daughter. Her light...the only remains of Perian.

"No...I don't suppose I could..." Said Hera quietly as the scent of rain echoed throughout the grand room.

* * *

Amaterasu stared mild interest at her older cousin. 

She hated being thought of as inferior or immature. Being treated like a child was something she whole-heartedly resented. She wasn't a child...she was a Princess. She was a future Queen. Princesses didn't have the time to be childish.

Although she was quickly learning that this Temple had that influence on her. She felt like she was in a graveyard. It was ominously forbidding and dare she admit frightening. The way the flames would suddenly flare. The way the shadows crept in the dark corners and the way the walls reminded her of blood...and yet somehow her cousin seemed to embody all of these things. The way her violet eyes would crackle in time to the flames. The way her hair was like a blood tainted shadow.

_She is...like Pluto-sama...in a way..._

They passed the minutes silently. Walking up stair cases and down corridors. It was an awkward silence craving to be broken but Amaterasu could think of no words to say. Usagi cleared her throat a few times but then promptly blushed. The tension in the air was rising and Amaterasu could bear it no longer.

"Mars-sama...um...why are you in a Priestess Dress?"

Usagi's voice broke the silence and Amaterasu smiled gratefully at her little sister before her eyes flickered towards Mars waiting for the reply. Mars smiled slowly but when she turned to answer Usagi she was frowning...Amaterasu instantly clenched her fist.

"I am a Princess of two Moons so I honour both traditions. Here on Demios I am not thought of as a Princess by the Priestesses or Priests. I am simply a student...rank is forgotten," Said Mars as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Amaterasu couldn't help but feel an ounce of respect...or even admiration. She unclenched her fist and lowered her eyes to the floor as though giving Mars a sign of recognition.

_No rank...she must be very humble..although it's silly...if your a Princess whats the point in hiding it?_

She could feel her twin staring at her. Amaterasu reached out a hand to reassure Usagi before she finally spoke.

"You wear a crown though," Said Amaterasu pointing at the delicate crown on Mars's forehead.

"Hai, It's a reminder of my heritage," Said Mars proudly.

Amaterasu silently puzzled this over in her head.

_Wait...I thought she said she had no rank here? So why does she wear a crown as a sign of rank?_

Once again it was Usagi who broke the silence.

"So...you wear a crown to show that you are not ranked?" Suggested the young Princess innocently. A small sweat bead appeared on Amaterasu's forehead as she clamped a hand over her twins mouth as the torch brackets flared up wildly and Mars glared at the Moon Princess.

"What would you know baka-Odango brain?" Snapped the Fiery Princess.

Amaterasu growled.

_You did not just call us that!_

* * *

Princess Venus was well and truly lost. 

The plant life that bubbled beyond the walls of Io Castle was a jungle. Trees of all kind grew next to each other towering over the Princesses head. Plants sprung from the ground and curled and twisted themselves around each other like interlocking chains. Multi-coloured flowers bloomed with life and beauty and the sun burned down on her back. There was no path or trail...it was just there...beautiful but chaotic.

_The Guard said Princess Jupiter would be here..._

Venus swallowed nervously as she climbed over a large vine. Already her pale yellow dress was ripped in several places. It didn't matter...her Mother would have another one conjured up in a second - she always did.

Eventually the jungle of confustion gave way to clear fields of flowers. Venus gasped...flowers as far as the eyes could see. In every colour and bloom. Petunias, Lilys, Blossoms, Roses and Marigolds all swaying gently in the breeze. The smell of their perfume was overpowering and caused Venus to sneeze.

_It's amazing..._

Out of all of her cousins she was probably closest to Jupiter. She saw Jupiter the most...when she heard of her Uncles death she cried but she wasn't alowed to the funeral. Her mother said such occasions should not be witnessed by a child so young and free. Then again that was her Mother all over...she tried to sheild Venus from the sharp edges of the world by creating a fun loving paradise for her daughter to grow up in...yet beyond their doorstep there was an evil. It licked the fortress of love every so often. Venus knew...she'd hear a maids whisper...or see a servant dabbing their eyes.

_Some things can't be shielded..._

A small feeling of sorrow crept through Venuses heart and a soft tear leaked down her cheek. The emotion was clearly saddness...but no hers. Somebody elses...Venus was more empathic than most.

_Jupiter..._

The Princess ran lightly like a gazelle or a lamb through the fields of flowers. The feeling of sorrow heightened and she followed her instincts. The breeze caused her hair to flow freely in the breeze and although sweat was dripping down her face she was smiling as the Sun warmed her skin.

_Smash!_

Venus stopped dead in her tracks and her heart lurched fearfully as beads of rain dripped from the dusty sky. For a moment she thought she'd heard something...

_Boom!_

Her heart raced against her chest as she gazed skyward. A thin trail of lightening speed through the sky. Venus stood rooted in terror for a few moments torn between the desire to run back to safety and the desire to find her cousin.

"Jupiter-chan!" She yelled out to the flat plains.

There came no answer...but she was close...Venus could feel her presence.

_Boom!_

A heavy smash of thunder caused the young Princess to yelp. She had even subconsiously started to run in the opposite direction before she forefully ran the other way. The rain was flooding down from the heavens making the yellow dress plaster to her skin. Venus ran swiftly until she heard a small voice.

"Venus-chan? Is that you?"

* * *

Princess Mars gazed at the twins. 

A small smile appeared on her face but she concealed it. The furiosity of their gaze was enough to cut through steel. In particular that of Serenity-Amaterasu...it didn't matter though. If the foolish proud little princess wanted to attack her then let her try.

_She'll learn what a Martian Warrior Princess can do..._

She then reprimmed herself. They were after all guests...it would be shameful to her Aunt and it would disgrace her Mother. No...she would not rise to the childish bait. Instead Mars smiled and completely ignored Amaterasu's look of hatred and instead walked further up the corridor.

"If you want to see your rooms I suggest you follow Amaterasu-chan," Said Mars in a sugar coated voice. She could feel the orange aura of the girl burn as she unwillingly followed Mars forward through the dark corridors in silence. The anger burning off Amaterasu and Usagi was incredible.

_They take offence too easily..._

Finally Mars stopped outside a magnificent golden door encrusted with rubies. She watched with some satisfaction as her cousins gasped in awe. Mars bowed politely before speaking.

"This is the guest room. Inside you shall find clean clothes and everything you require. If you need any assitance do not hesistate to ask a guard but do so with due respect. Dinner shall be served in an hour and a half. Do no be late."

With that Princess Mars walked off fading into the shadows leaving Amaterasu and Usagi staring at her with a mixture of respect and dislike. In the shadows Mars smiled.

_This...could be fun..._

* * *

"The sweet Sakura blossoms in Spring..." 

Soft gentle pink petals touched her face as she inhaled their sweet scent. Tranquilty reins as she watched the blossoms danced and swirl in the light breeze from her position on bed of petals. The first gentle drops of rain carasess her skin with their icy touch but she doesn't flinch. Rain is good...it makes the plants grow...and hides her tears...

Princess Jupiter of Io lay on her back in the midst of a field of Sakura blossoms. She feels hidden here. Away from the prying view of guards and away from the Palace. This is were she's safe...with her flowers...with her nature. Gently her thumb touches the petals of a red rose.

"The sweet Sakura blossoms in Spring," Mumbled the sad Princess as the tears stream down her face. A thunder clap rolls in the distance but this doesnt bother her. Thunder and Lightening...deadly beautiful. Amazing...a definte show of Natures Power...but it now seems so hollow.

"Papa..." Jupiter murmured.

_"The last Rose to blossom shall be the beautifullest Jupiter-chan."_

Nature is beautiful, powerful and amazing.

Nature is cruel.

Her heart thumps madly as the words of memory choke through her mind. She wants to run...run so far away that none of it would be real. Her father was not dead...not him...not three months dead...

_"King Persian, our honoured ruler for eternity. You safely guarded us through the War of Ra and the battle of Dawn. Wife of our beloved ruler Queen Hera Goddess of Nature and Father of our Princess Jupiter."_

The words still chill her heart. The funeral...all of Io. All of the Universe in black. It wasn't meant to happen. Kings and Husbands of the Godessess do not die. He did...and a month ago so did her Uncle.

_I wonder if Mercury is alright? _

The last time she'd laid eyes on her cousin she had been in no state to talk.

_why..._

That single question. Why? It wasn't right...it was like an incomplete jig-saw puzzle. Why did her Father have to die? It didn't make sense...why?

Distantly she watched as a fork of lightening flashed across the sky. It mirrored itself in her green eyes and the sound echoed in her ears. To her lightening was amazing...it could turn sand into glass...it was so pretty the way it flashed into dramatic shapes. She could lay in the rain and watch it for an eternity.

"Jupiter-chan!"

Jupiter perked her head up recognising the voice. It wasn't one of her guards...or any attendant. It was soft...and gentle...like Sakura Blossoms. But it wasn't possible...Venus-chan couldn't be here...she was on Venus...wasn't she?

"Venus-chan?" Said Jupiter softly as the tears rolled down her face. Suddenly she felt a warm hand grab her own and the vision of lightening was blinded by soft sunflower coloured hair and concerned pale blue eyes. Venus was soaken to the skin but she smiled and lay next to her cousin and bent her knees so they fitted into shape.

"Jupiter-chan..." Said Venus softly allowing her fingers to fiddle with her cousins long red hair. Over their heads the lightening crashed and the rain continued to fall but for the moment Jupiter allowed herself to relax and become one with the Nature. The smell of the rain mingled with the Sakura blossoms and the Princess sighed.

"Venus-chan...what are you doing here?" She asked curiously. Her cousin smiled...Jupiter couldn't see her smiling but she could tell.

"My mother wanted to travel..." Said Venus idly.

"Your mothers always travelling," Said Jupiter.

A silence passed as the thunder and lightening crashed. Jupiter could feel Venus flinch at every noise but it didn't matter. Why could her cousin not accept the beauty too?

_Papa did..._

More tears leaked down her cheeks and her body began to shake. Her throat burned with the effort as she sobbed loudly. Venus tightened her hug around her cousin allowing the weeping Princess to bury her head in her arms. Venuses own pearly tears rolled down her cheeks and mingled with Jupiters.

"It's not fair..." Sobbed Jupiter quietly.

A roll of thunder caused the earth to shake but Jupiter took no notice. The emotions within her came to a peak and she felt she could bear it no more...she wanted to run...

"It's not fair!" She screamed.

The lightening swooped down from the sky in a veritcal sweep and smashed right into the interlocking Princesses. Screams echoed through the grounds and a bright white light engulfed everything.

* * *

The guest rooms of the Temple of Reverence were humble. 

The Priestesses and Priests believed that material worth was an illusion. Privately it was thought by many to be a hypocrictal hypothesis. If the material was not important than why was the temple teaming with jewels and paintings?

It was true that the Priestesses and Priests lived in humble quaters and their guest rooms were also very simple. A few portraits adorned the walls for decoration and the walls were painted orange. A double bed stood in the centre of the room with a small bookcase beside it and a dresser. A door led into a small yet gleaming marble bathroom but still like the rest of the Temple little details meant everything...and right now Amaterasu was staring at a portrait on the wall opposite their bed.

The portrait was of a tall woman with long bright hair. Amaterasu thought of her cousins hair to be the colour of dark blood but this womans was bright white with two streaks of bright blood red hair. Her skin was flawless and her face was all together to perfect to be a normal Immortals...it had the same perfectness of their Mothers. And the eyes burned deep gold colour and in her hand was a bow and arrow and she appeared to be standing in the middle of a battle field of some sort surrounded by fire...a fire which was eerily burning in her eyes. Her clothes were what stood out though...a white armoured fuku with blood red taintings and a long red skirt. Wings of blood spread out brushing the edge of the portrait and below was a small inscription.

_"Sailor Demios, Senshi of the fourth Moon - the Moon of Blood and Spirit..."_

Amaterasu could not help but stare in awe at the powerful warrior. Something in her heart stirred and she couldn't help but feel a great longing. A sailor Senshi...she couldn't wait until she transformed...

"Sailor Demios...isn't that Aunt Demios-sama?" Shouted Amaterasu to her twin who was taking a bath.

"Hai...I think so," Replied Usagi from the other end of the room.

Amaterasu reverted her eyes back to the portrait and stared at the feautures of the Warrior.

_So this is Mars-itoko's mother..._

Amaterasu had seen portraits of all the senshi before...but she'd never seen a close up of her Aunt Demios. Indeed her own memories of her Aunt were few...but she was sure her Aunt had bright blood like hair...not white...

_She looks like Mars...slightly...although I bet she's not so ill mannered!_

Amaterasu growled as she turned her eyes away from the picture to put on her blue gown which was proving a trial. At home she had Mei-kun to help her dress...but here...well...she certainly wasn't going to ask for help! She'd figure it out herself...

"Usa-chan. I think I may need your help!" Shouted Amaterasu. She didn't mind asking Usa for help...but Usa was different. Her twin would never judge her...and her twin was probably the only one she trusted apart from her parents.

Usagi emmerged from the bathroom soaken wet...and out of the corner of her eye Amaterasu spotted bath water leaking under the door.

"Baka Usa-chan! You've flooded the place!" Berrated Amaterasu as her twin began to fiddle with her dress. After not much success Amaterasu scowled. Honestly why was putting on a dress so hard?

"I can't seem to do it...it won't tie," Complained Usagi as she once again tried to tie her twins sash with little success. Amaterasu rolled her eyes and felt behind her back for the knot...after a few minutes of struggling she stood in a pale blue gown smirking in triumph.

"Right...your turn Usa," Said Amaterasu as she ordered her twin to turn as she dressed her in an identical blue gown. Finally they stood ready and after a few moments the door swung open to reveal Mei-kun who was dressed in a pale orange garment of her own.

"Princess Ama. Princess Usa...dinner is served," She called as the twins followed her obediantly retracing their footsteps to the great dining hall.

In the midd of the Hall was a massive oak table. Many Priests and Priestesses were sitting along each side all of senior rank. Among them was Marses own master Gei. At the head of the table was Mars changed from her priestess robes into a scarlett dress. At the other end of the table was Queen Selenity who smiled at the arrival of her daughters.

"Ama, Bunny, sit here," Said the Queen Selenity gesturing to the two empty seats on either side of her. The two twins nodded and sat at either side. The dinner served consisted of hot spicy foods and various vegetable dishes since many of the Priestesses and so on were vegetarians.

"It is an honour to have you in our temple," Said Sister Tera the senior sister of the Priestesses. An old woman with bright red eyes and long dark hair.

"It is an honour to be in your temple Tera-san," Said Queen Selenity inclining her head before speaking again.

"Mars-chan. How is your mother Demios? I haven't seen her lately...I'm thinking of going there after a week would that be conveniant for her?" Asked Selenity in a concerned voice. Mars nodded before speaking.

"Hai, Aunt Selenity-sama. She's well. I was wondering since your going may I come too?" Asked the young Princess blushing slightly. Selenity giggled and nodded.

"Please Mars-chan don't use _sama_. We are family...just call me Aunt Selenity instead. Of course you may come with us...you are most welcome too!"

Amaterasu gulped and exchanged a significant look with her twin who looked at their mother like she'd announced that the Black Celestrial Fire Dragon was coming with them on a picnic.

_In the name of Moon..why? No..._

"How are your studies Mars-chan? If you like you may come with us to the Moon if it is alright with your tutors. We don't have your company much and I think you'd be good for my daughters...right Ama-chan? Bunny-chan?" Said Selenity in a sweet voice looking brightly at her twin daughters completely unaware of their mournful expressions. Amaterasu's face looked like someone had announced that the world was ending.

_NO! I am not sharing a palace with her!_

_"_Hai, Mother," Said Bunny in a weak voice as a drip of perspiration slipped down her forehead.

"Good then it's settled. Our young Priestess shall leave with you Queen Selenity," Said Sister Tera with a bright smile.

"Good now tell me Master Gei how is-"

Queen Selenity was cut off suddenly as a guard in Moon armour ran through the doors of the banquet hall. Amaterasu immediantly sensed something was wrong...the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and the guard handed a golden letter to Queen Selenity and one to Mars.

"Queen...Princess...Queen Hera...Queen Aphrodiate...require...your...urgent...assitance," Panted the guard.

The Queen quickly scanned the letter and stood up causing everyone at the table to stare at the panicked expression on the Moon Queens face. Mars's face immediantly went to one of fear and her hands began to shake.

"Bunny, Ama we have no time to pack. Mars-chan you shall come with us now. Yori summon some guard to come with us and prepare our vessel for launch!" Ordered Queen Selenity in a stern voice of command.

"Your Majesty...what is wrong?" Asked Sister Terra in a concerned voice.

A silky pearl like tear slid down the Queens face as she sank down into her chair.

"Venus-chan and Jupiter-chan...are...are...in a very bad way."

* * *

**Cliff hanger...well people don't just get struck by lightening without any damage. Anyway in the next chapter someone mysterious comes and heals Venus-chan and there is a minor tiff between sisters as the Moon Queens are reunited again. Also the twins learn a little more about their cousin Jupiter and Mars finds a friend in Venus.**

**By the way the age order among Queen goes as such.**

**Charon, Mirander, Athena, Hera, Amphirite, Demios, Aphrodite, Selenity and Pandora**

**Among the Princesses it is;**

**Pluto aged 14 at present time or at least physically**

**Uranus aged 12 **

**Mercury aged 11**

**Neptune aged 11**

**Jupiter aged 10**

**Venus aged 10**

**Mars aged 9 or at least physically**

**Amaterasu aged 8**

**Usagi aged 8**

**Saturn aged 6**

**Also I have 148 hits! But where are the Reviews? Not meaning to pester but if you want me to update review cause I'm not budging until I have 8 of them! I'm serious!**

* * *


	4. Unstable Emotions

**Sisterhood - Venuses crictical situation**

Queen Athena sighed.

The water glistened and floated smoothly reflecting the light off the green crystaline surroundings. The room in which she stood resembled a sea cave with it's green shiny walls and eerie noises. The floor was smooth and cold and the pool of water in the centre of the room looked tranquil. The room glowed with different lights reflected from the water.

The Queen smiled appricating it's beauty before sliding out of her blue robe and plunging naked, head first into the salty water.

For a few minutes she allowed herself to drift downwards through the dark depths of the pool. The water carassed her hair and made her whole being feel weightless and free. She could feel the pull of the tides and the waves touching her skin. It was pure pleasure allowing herself to give in to the temptation the waves offered. The temptation of freedom and an existance with out pain.

A small voice in the back of her head would not let her.

_You made your choice...a long time ago...you must except this existance unto the end...then you may return to the water..._

Athena curled her knees to her chin. Her blue orbs opened and in them was reflected the colours of the water surrounding her. Of course salt water wasnt as good as her pure clean water...she could feel the tiny particals of salt attatch themselves to her exposed skin...still any form of water was comforting.

Sometimes...she wondered if she'd made the right choice. If she and her sisters had done the right thing...they had been young...or at least as young as they could have been. And they had looked at the new solar system and felt pity for it's inhabitants and vowed to protect them. But still...before they'd accepted their new bodies they'd never known pain. No pain nor sorrow. No loss nor grief. Yet as soon as they'd taken human shape...they'd felt...they'd gained new emotions...and eventually they had fallen in love...

_And love...leads to pain...and grief..._

She squirmed as a thumping sensation filled her chest. She longed to swim away and become one with her true form. She longed to forget the agony of love and the bitterness of despair. Her throat was burning and she found no end to the tears coming from her eyes.

_My brave...beautiful...amazing husband...Carias..._

She'd watched him for some time. Immortal humans had always fascinated her. And he loved the water. She could remember floating freely with him. Guiding him to shore...perhaps he was part of the reason for her choice. It would be human to say it was a coincidence that she'd been given rule of his Moon. Then she was Queen...and godly interest turned to something more...a emotion she could not place and disturbed her deeply.

She'd loved him.

And he was gone.

She was not stupid. She knew that he could die...but he was immortal. And they had a child...Mercury...who would grow up...without a Father. The pain she witnessed in her daughters eyes was heartbreaking. The fury she felt at those who took his life was tremendous. She longed to use her full potential on them...to let them know the pain and agony...yet...she could not...she could only watch...her time as a senshi was passed.

Suddenly a familiar presence filled the water and Athena looked up to see the pale form of her sister Amphitrite swimming towards her. Her sisters long sea green hair was fluttering like an eerie halo. Her body reflected the blue light and her eyes were as depthless as the ocean.

"Nee-san, you had me worried," Spoke Amphitrite issuing true words despite them being said under water.

Athena smiled and gave a watery chuckle before alowing her sister to embrace her.

"Amph...oh...Amph...I wish...oh...I...wish..."

"Shh," Cooed Amphitrite playing fondly with a lock of her older sisters glowing blue hair.

"Mirander is on the surface...I get the impression that she doesn't want to come down with us," Said Amphitrite smiling coyly with mischeif. Athena smiled rubbing her eyes before giggling slightly.

"What do you say we take her for a swim?" Winked the mischevious Ocean Queen.

* * *

Jupiter saw it. 

A flash of bold white light racing towards them at a high speed. For one instant frozen in time she could watch as the white hot electric energy slammed into her body causing it to glow and spark. Her cousins screams echoed in her head.

They sounded terrifying. Like her cousin was having her soul pried from her body with red hot daggers. The screeches sounded inhumane to the young Princesses ears. The moment in time vanished as she closed her eyes as the lightening rammed itself into her body.

Blind pain creeped up her arms. Her insides were burning and the agony was beyond pain. It was wonderful, amazing and terrifying at the same time. Out of her mouth she could here screams issuing and out of the corner of her eyes tears were leaking. The energy that pulsed through her body electrifying her blood was fantastic yet deadly.

And she could feel it.

Every stroke. Every breath...every crackle of energy as the rain poured down from the heavens.

For once in her life she felt like she was truly alive.

And she smiled as the world turned blank and the energy pulsed onwards.

* * *

Queen Aphrodite sighed as she gently combed through her sisters rich red curls. 

Being at a scene of saddness never was her place. Out of all of her sisters she probably dealed with the emotion the least and that was because she was plain scared to death of it. In the dark recesses of the Fun Loving Queens mind pain held a small place of terror. At night she'd lay in bed listening to Ares gentle breathing...and sometimes the terror spoke to her.

_I can be such a baka at times...heres Selenity with a missing husband. Athena and Hera with none...and...here I am scared of some emotion..._

She gulped knowing that to here the mere emotion was a world of fear and suffering. A world which she couldn't fight...and a world she couldn't cope with. If she lost her husband...she didn't know if she'd be able to pick up the pieces.

_And Pandora-chan? She..._

Aphrodite shivered. No...that was her worst fear. A fear her mind wouldn't even enduce for a moment without wanting to fly away. Her beautiful daughter...no...Aphrodite vowed Venus would never know pain. The Goddess of love had no idea how her youngest sister copied. Aphrodite at times looked in the mirror and saw a monster looking back...what she had done...would haunt her for eternity.

Slowly a pearly tear leaked from her eyes.

"Aphrodite-chan...please...do not cry..." Begged Hera in gentle voice, lightly touching her younger sisters hand and prying her grip from the jade comb.

_I can't help it...I can't forgive myself...oh...Pandora! _

Aphrodite found herself fighting the overwhelming urge to find her daughter and hug her close and never allow her to leave her sight. No...truly that was Aphrodites hell...a world without her little sunshine.

_I would never have thought this long ago..._

A small smile lit up on her face and her eyes glittered with a hint of rebellion.

Aphrodite was the immature fun loving one. In the early days her kingdom knew no difference between night and day. Aphrodite lived for fun and pleasure and love. She would spread love...and she lived sorely for doing that. Her rebellious crazy ways often earned her a frown from her sisters. Unlike them she had no laws and sat drinking surrounded by wonderful men all day long...until she met Ares.

_And I feel in love...and Venus was born...and well...I had no need for harems or endless parties...I had the greatest form of love in the universe...and thats something I may not have understood all those years ago._

"It's raining pretty hard Hera-nee-san. Are you sure Venus and Jupiter are alright?" Asked Aphrodite. Hera closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them again.

"Nature tells me they are alright...Venus-chan is slightly lost but she's in the right direction," Said Hera smiling. Queen Aphrodite nodded privately a little annoyed...what if her little Princess caught a disease in soaken clothes? She may have an extent of godly immunity but she was still a child...

"Aphrodite-chan...are you worried?" Suggested Hera in surprise at her little sisters frown.

"Hai, perhaps...I am..." Said Aphrodite softly, grinning as her sisters forest green orbs widened in shock.

"In the name of the Creator! Are you feeling feverish?" Asked Hera in mock sarcasim. Aphrodite rolled her eyes and tsked before a sudden emotion coursed through her heart. It blinded her making her senseless for a moment. Screams echoed in her ears...and fear pulsed in her heart. She kneeled over as the emotion shocked her into it's icy grip.

"Aphrodite-chan! Are you alright!" Asked Hera in panic jumping from her throne to catch her sister.

Images wavered...fear...shock...and power...they controlled her now fiercely. Aphrodite looked up with fearful eyes as the image of her daughter sprang into her mind.

"Venus-chan!" She screamed standing up and racing from the Throne room. Hera stood nonplused for a few moments before gather her skirts and running after her frantic sister. The guards stared in confusion unable to decide what was the best form of action before following their Queen.

Aphrodite didn't care. Only one thing mattered...her daughter was scared and in pain. Her daughter should never feel those things. Her daughter should smile always...no pain. These words traced through her mind as she ran ignoring the foreign feelings of pain clamping around her head seeping the life from it.

In fact she was so unaware of her surroundings that she nearly ran straight into Payne. The old guard looked saddened and he stared at the Queen in grief. The Queen gazed back before averting her eyes to the bundle in his arms.

She screamed.

* * *

Amphitrite smiled mischeviously allowing the ocean water to circle her body. Her exposed skin had a green tinge to it that reflected the crystals of light from the surface. The long locks of sea coloured hair spun around her body and she laughed propelling her arms upward to where her sister sat overlooking the waters surface. 

A shriek rang out through the Triton Castle.

The cheeky Water Nymph resurfaced with a grin on her face as she gazed at her drenched sister.

"Amphitrite! This is your doing isn't it?" Glared Mirander, wringing out her long blonde braid. Amphitrite nodded proudly and stepped from the waters surface onto the cold sleek green floor. The water curled around her skin forming a dress to hide her body, however the green tinge never left her skin and her hair remained looking permantely wet as she bursted into a fit of giggles.

"You are hilarious Mirander-chan!"

"Haha...where is Athena-chan?" Asked the displeased Queen gazing around for her other sister. Amphitrite smiled secretively watching as her innocently naive sister once again leaned over the edge of the pool to look into it's murky depth.

_Splash! _

A huge tsunami of water knocked Mirander flying of her feet. The water finally fell draping itself around the form of Athena covering her naked body in an icy dress. The wisdom Goddesses face smiled in amusement and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Remind...me...how...old...are...you...two?" Gasped Mirander irritatedly as she heaved herself to her feet. Her white dress clung to her soaken body and she growled at the two laughing Water Queens.

"Oh but Mirander-nee-san whats life without a little frivolity?" Suggested Amphitrite innocently while Athena pressed a hand against her mouth to surpress a giggle. Her own blue curls spiralled loosely around her shoulders taking on the same wet appearence as Amphitrites own. Her skin was likewise tinged with icy blue.

A cold breeze penetrated the room causing both Queens hair to sway as Mirander chuckled.

"If you wish me to enter this...frivolity?" Suggested the Air Goddess in a sugary tone causing the smiles to disappear from both Athena and Ampitrites faces.

"Mirander-chan! No! I will not have you blowing apart my palace," Said Amphitrite in a warning tone as her eyes narrowed.

"Hai, my men are still repearing the hole you made in the southern wall!" Barked Athena in a tone of accusation. Mirander sighed and shrugged.

"It was just a little hurricane..."

Athena snorted.

"Just a little Hurricane? You nearly blew that wall to pieces!"

Amphitrite smiled with satisfaction. Her objective had been furfilled. Her cold heart warmed as she watched the two sisters interact. Miranders pale grey eyes sparkled with Athena's own deep blue. The two were laughing...

_At least her mind is off it right now...it's at ease..._

The plan of soaking Mirander...well that was just good sense. The manipulative Queen couldn't pass the chance to play a trick on her own sister...and it had helped Athena too.

A cold shudder passed through Amphitrites spine...she found herself involuntarily shivering. She never shivered...she couldn't feel the cold. Her eyes widened as she found foreign images running through her mind.

"Amphitrite-chan? Are you alright?" Asked Mirander catching site of her sisters distress.

Amphitrite gritted her teeth to block the visions and waved a hand over the pool. The waveless surface rippled for a second before faces appeared on the surface. The two Queens gasped as they saw the lightening storm surrounding Io Castle...and they both clamped their hands over their mouths as they watched the two Princesses.

_Jupiter-chan...Venus-chan..._

Worry spread through Amphitrites body like a disease. The images vanished leaving the sisters in a cold silence so unlike their previous emotions. It was Mirander who spoke first. Her voice was full of bitterness.

"Athena...they'll need your healing skills...we must go...now!"

Amphitrite shook her head.

_We'll never make it in time...and even if we did...Athena...can't cure...that...much injury..._

"No," Sighed the Ocean Queen as her voice echoed with sorrow, "There's only one person who can heal to that degree..."

Athena nodded her eyes turning grave.

"Would she be willing to though?" Stated Athena.

"Of course! She's their Aunt Athena! She's not cold!" Yelled Mirander in fury.

_Hai...but...is it right? We took away her happiness...what does she owe us?_

* * *

Hera gazed at the scene as sweat trickled down her forehead. 

The Princess lay on the clean sterile infirmary bed. The crisp white blankets were pulled up to her chest covering most of her body. Long red locks lay drifting around her face as though in a breeze. Her green eyes were shut to the world and it seemed as though she was in sleep.

_She's not...unconsious...not asleep...this isn't a nightmare...this is real..._

The Queen moved a trembling hand towards her daughter. She looked so fragile...as though one touch could shatter her. She looked peaceful...like she was asleep...but her skin was eerily pale. Paler than the crisp white sheets...and there was drips of perspiration sliding down her face and neck...and her poor lip...was gashed. The wound had been cleansed but there was a thin red mark left.

_N-Not...meant...to happen..._

The Queen had seen many things in her immortal life. Battles and wars that lasted milleniums. Stars exploding, worlds ending. She was the one they hailed as the courage bringer. Yet those names sounded positively hollow now. For the so called courage bringer couldn't even find the strength to pull back the blankets and see the true damage the lightening had done.

_My lightening...my force of nature...this...is...all...my...fault..._

Tears burned her throat and they chocked out. The force of them shook her body. Tears of fury...how could she! Her daughter...and it was all her fault! She couldn't even look herself in the mirror. Hera would give anything...to trade places.

_My daughter must bear pain...I don't die...but...but..._

"Your Majesty?" Called the doctor hesitating slightly. The sight of a Goddess lying crying over the form of her child was a bit impressive and plain scary. He cleared his throat cautiously and the Queen looked up at him through red rimmed eyes and sniffled.

"You Majesty...um...we have the results back from the tests on Princess Jupiter..."

The Queen nodded and looked at him pleadingly.

_Please let it be good news...please Creator...let it be good news..._

"Well it appears you daughter may have some bruising," Continued Dr Klatch, "However she does not appear to have in internal damage...only bruising and slight scaring, like she's fallen of a high wall if you will."

It took some moments for the words to fully comprehend themselves in Hera's emotionally exhausted mind.

"So...no...long lasting damage?" Asked the Queen as though it was too good to be true.

The doctor smiled reassured that he would not be fried on the spot by a lightening bolt.

"None whatsoever your Majesty. I'd go so far as to call your daughter a medical miracle! I mean...ten thousands vaults of pure electrical energy!"

The Queen smiled shakily.

_She...she...must...have...my...powers..._

"No...long lasting damage," Murmured the Queen stroking her daughters forehead fondly before remember her sisters plight.

"What of Princess Venus?" She asked hopefully but the hope vanished at the doctors expression and was replaced with a fresh bought of guilt and fear.

"I-I'm...I-I'm afraid...not your Majesty. Princess Venus...is in a crictical condition. I'm afraid...the damage...may be more permanent..."

"What!" Glowered Queen Hera standing on her feet towering over the doctor. Dr Klatch felt his heart race as he saw the lightening crackle in his Queens eyes. Her height increased and her voice became unnatural to human ear.

"Tell me now!"

"Uh...well...the best possible outcome could be that she somehow regains conciousness. In which case she may only substain physical wounds...at the worst...well..crictical.." Stammered Dr Klatch.

Hera stared at him and as she did she shrunk in height. Her godly aura vanished until she was left looking forlorn and human. Not a powerful Queen...just human. And tears dripped from her eyes.

_Venus-chan...oh...what have I done! Aphrodite..._

"I'll be back soon," She whispered kissing Jupiter lightly on the forehead.

"My Queen...have you by any chance sent word to your sisters? Queen Athena perhaps? Or Queen Demios?" Asked the doctor.

_Bet Demios didn't see this coming..._

"They are both on their way as we speak. Now if you'll excuse me Dr Klatch I must go and speak to my sister," Said Hera tiredly.

"Of course Queen," Piped the Doctor watching as Hera left the room. He gazed at the Princess for a few moments before shaking his head.

"I wonder what happened?"

* * *

"Venus-chan?" Said Usagi anxiously. Her big blue eyes were widened in fear as she turned over to look at Amaterasu. 

Amaterasu nodded. Her face looked sad and her eyes looked distant as they stared into her twins. She couldn't help but feel awkward...and powerless. Powerless to help her cousin. Memories of the beautiful bubbly Princess flooded through her mind.

_Venus-chan...how did this happen to you..._

"Ama-chan...do you think she'll be alright?" Asked Usagi grabbing her sisters arm for comfort. Amaterasu sighed burrying her face in the pillow so Usagi wouldn't see her tears. When she spoke her voice came out harsh.

"Of course! Don't say such things! We're Princesses and Princesses don't die!" Shouted Amaterasu. Usagi cowered slightly before nuzzling her face onto her twins shoulder.

"Uncle Perisan and Uncle Carias...they died..." Murmured Usagi.

"Hai...well he's not blood related...he shares none of our Aunts blood," Said Amaterasu stubbornly burring her face further into her pillow. She felt a sinking sensation in her heart and her stomach was hurting painfully and her emotions had taken on a mind of their own. It was like they were out of her control...the whole situation was out of her control. And if there was one thing Amaterasu hated it was the feeling of powerless.

_Venus-chan! Please...be alright..._

"Does that mean that Father-sama can-"

Usagi was cut off in mid sentence. A sharp stinging sensation errupted in her cheek and she winced blinking in surprise and confusion as she witnessed her sisters hand follow through the slap.

"Don't...ever...say...that," Hissed Amaterasu in a deadly posionous voice. The orange gleam in her eyes was magnified and a fiery aura spread through her body.

_Father-sama...will...never...ever...die! He's strong...and...he's powerful...and he isn't weak..._

Usagi stared in numb shock.

Of course they had, had sibling fights before. Stupid arguements...the type most sisters had in their childhood. But...Ama had never spoken to her like that before. Like she hated Usagi...and Usagi felt terrified as she burst into tears.

Amaterasu stared for a moment feeling strangely empty as she watched large silvery tears pour from her twins eyes. Then she felt guilt knaw away at her conscience and suddenly she felt the overwhelming desire to slap herself too. Indeed she dug her nails fierceley into her fist ignoring the pain that it caused her. If her twin was in pain...so should she. Amaterasu hugged Usagi warmly and Usagi sniffled allowing the warmth of her twin to fill her up inside.

_We are twins. When you laugh...I laugh. When you cry...I cry...when you are suffering I seek revenge...and when you feel pain...I feel pain..._

"Usa...Usa-chan. I am so sorry...Bunny...I am so sorry," Said Amaterasu bitterly as she cuddled in closer to her twin. Usagi sobbed so hard that her body was shaking. In fact Amaterasu could feel a damp spot developing on her nightdress.

"You...You...called me Bunny," Snuffled the Moon Princess.

"I guess I did," Said Amatersu softly.

Long ago they had shared nicknames for each other. Amaterasu called Usagi Bunny and Usagi Called Amaterasu Sunny. Sunny and Bunny...they were known as that. Like a little double act the whole Palace knew about. Then somehow...people were more reluctant to address them as that...as they got older they had to take on proper titles...and Bunny and Sunny had faded away.

"Sunny," Mumured Usagi playfully.

"Bunny," Murmured Amaterasu smiling micheviously as she burried her face in the tresses of soft white hair.

"Sunny...do..you think that...well...what you said earlier...about being Queens?" Asked Usagi in a hopeful voice. Amaterasu smiled pulling the blanket over them both so they were hiden in their own little world under the blanket. Shutting her blue eyes the Sun Princess allowed herself to drift on a wave of dreams.

"Well...I suppose I'll have to re-establish my empire first..." Said Amaterasu thinking logically about ruling an empire in civil war.

"How will you do that?" Asked Usagi curiously.

"I don't know..." Said Amaterasu softly.

"We'll find a way...together. After all I'm a Sun Princess too!" Said Usagi with sheer determination. Amaterasu giggled slightly and ruffled her twins hair in affection.

_Yes...you are..._

* * *

Queen Aphrodite knew quite clearly what emotion she was feeling. 

It was unfamiliar though but she felt an overwhelming desire to destroy everything she saw. It was like there was an angry monster rearing within her begging her to unleash it's fury. Rage...it was always an emotion she'd laughed at, why feel rage? What was the point in getting angry? Would it help?

_I am...a prize fool. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Her fists balled as angry tears leaked from her eyes. She had been stupid...a baka to underestimate the conditions of anger. She felt it now...as she watched her daughter. The sunny warm locks of curly golden hair were plastered to her face in sweat. Her peachy complexion had turned dead and hollow and scars and bruises littered her face.

_I am a Queen damit! This isn't supposed to happen! She's not meant to be there!_

But she was. She was there lying in that horribly lifeless infirmary room surrounded by twittering doctors and nurses. She was there...lying like a marble pillar. No life...just a hollow empty emotionless shell.

"Aphrodite..?"

The beast of Fury roared as Aphrodite recognised the voice. She didn't want to hear that voice...never again. It was all her fault! If only she'd been able to keep a lid on that worthless temper of hers!

"What..do..you want Hera?" Hissed Aphrodite with an uncharacteristic look malice on her face. The beast sighed happily as Aphrodite felt the emotion of fear and guilt on her sister.

_Good..._

"J-Jupiter...she's alright..I...uh..." Stammered Hera.

Aphrodite felt her temper soften for a moment. She wasn't so far in her rage to forget her niece...no...she felt the beast being supressed slightly and she prayed to the Creator for at least sparing her niece...at least Jupiter-chan was alright.

_But not Venus..._

"Congratulations Hera...where is Demios?" Asked Aphrodite quietly wrapping her arms around her form to give herself more warmth.

"On her way...Ares is too..." Said Hera, her voice amounting to a frail whisper.

Aphrodite sighed...right now she needed her husband. She needed him...and his strength because she didn't think she could cope for much longer.

"Demios...why didn't she see this?" Spat Aphrodite thinking of her pyschic sister.

"I...I...don't know. She...can...only see things at certain times.." Murmured Hera.

_What good is that?_

An attendant took a few tentaive steps forward. Aphrodite turned around immediantly zooming in on his emotions. Slowly she nodded feeling the warmth and heat that was penetrating through the palace.

"Demios is here isn't she?" Said Aphrodite grimancing as the attendant nodded before dashing out of the room. A few moments later Queen Demios entered and her pyschic aura filled the room temporaily blinding Aphrodites empathic one.

Demios stared at her sister sadly before her eyes flickered to her niece.

"Why...didn't...you...see...this?" Demanded Aphrodite bitterly.

Demios bowed her head hiding her face from view. When she spoke her voice was full of emotion.

"I did Aphrodite...but I could not do anything...you know what my place is," Whispered Demios quietly.

_You saw this! And you let it happen!_

"You could have prevented this! How could you...you..!"

Aphrodites fury increased as angry tears flooded out of her eyes. The golden aura pulsed around her body dangerously causing Hera to eye her nervously. Aphrodite was on the verge of hysteria when she spoke.

"How could you! She's my daughter!" Screeched Aphrodite

Tears gleamed in Demios's eyes before she too rose to her full height. Red heat pulsated through the room and when Demios spoke her eyes sparkled with fire and her voice was loud and beyond human hearing.

"I had no choice Aphrodite! Don't you dare question my feelings about Venus-chan!"

Hera glanced fearfully at each of her sisters. The room was overcome with fierce golden and scarlett aura's. Demios and Aphrodite faced on another and glared angrily while on the bed Venus lay ignorant to the arguement enfolding.

"Stop it! This isn't helping!" Protested Hera.

Aphrodite teared her attention away from Demios to round on Hera.

"Don't tell me what to do Hera! This is all your fault! If you couldn't keep that idotic temper of yours in line in the first place! You can't even control your own powers anymore!" Yelled Aphrodite with a manical edge to her voice.

"Aphrodite. Compose yourself," Said Demios gravely before sitting down. The heat faded from the room as Demios calmed. Aphrodite stood shaking in anger as her eyes glinched from sister to sister until they finally rested on Venus. She sighed and sat down.

"Good," Said Demios sternly, "Aphrodite do not question Hera's control over her powers when it was not even her who caused the lightening storm."

Hera glanced up in surprise.

"N-Not me?" Stammered the Nature Goddess.

"No," Continued Demios," It was your power who caused the thunderstorm but the lightening was drawn from a completely different source...a source which knows not how to control it's power."

Hera stared as the answer dawned on her.

"Jupiter-chan," She murmured.

Aphrodite raised her head and her voice lost it's anger immediantly.

"Jupiter-chan...in the name of the Creator how?"

"They are the new senshi Aphrodite. You already know this...I've known for quite some time now ever since the prophecy but we only really discovered the nature of their powers last year...after...after..." Words suddenly failed the Queen as she bowed her head in shame.

"Hai, Demios-nee-san, but for Jupiter to awaken so soon is a surprise," Said Aphrodite patting her sisters arm affectionately.

"She will need to be trained," Murmured Hera thoughtfully as her mind lingered to her small daughter. She was too young...

"Not yet though," Said Demios, "We must await the others first."

"But who knows how long that could take. It could be years yet Demios and I don't want another accident like this repeated," Said Hera firmly.

"I know how long it shall take. As far as I can forsee there will be no more accidents...and in a few years the rest shall awaken," Said Demios calmly.

"But what about Venus?" Choked Aphrodite.

"That answer is on it's way nee-chan," Said Demios quietly.

* * *

Queen Selenity silently obserbed her sleeping daughters and smiled.

The two had fallen asleep together with their heads resting against each others allowing the rivers of gold and sliver to mingle. Their hands were interlocked and they slept soundly and peacefully.

_My daughters..._

The scene warmed Selenitys heart as she smiled and walked soundlessly through the room filling it with a pearly light until she reached the side of the bed and sat down in the small chair. Her finger lovingly carassed Amaterasu's cheeks before fiddling with Usagi's hair.

_I love you both..._

They looked so alike. And she knew both would do great things when they were older. Her fingers finally rested on Amaterasu's hair. As she gazed at the deep fiery locks her eyes filled with tears.

_The same colour as Apollo's..._

Selenity sighed wistfully. It had been six months...an no news. Not even Demios or Charon or even Pandora could give Selenity the answers she seeked. Apollo had vanished and nobody could find him. The last place he'd been seen was fighting the rebel forces...then he'd disappeared without a trace leaving Selenity to look after the twins. Selenity had wanted to dissolve into tears and hide but she couldn't. She forced herself to keep going for her daughters and she forced herself to keep hope that her husband would return.

_Apollo would not be defeated so easily...I know him...he will return to me...to us..._

But in the meantime she missed him sorely and she knew that her daughters did. It concerend her how much Amaterasu would push herself to impress her Father so that when he returned he would be proud of her. It worried her how much Usagi would stare off into the distance wishing to see him.

_They need him..._

She flinched as Amaterasu groaned. The Princesses eyes flickered open to reveal dark blue orbs rimmed with orange. She blinked for a few moments in confusion before her eyes rested on Selenity and she spoke sleepily.

"Mama.." She murmured tiredly. Selenity smiled.

"Hai, Ama-chan...why are you not sleeping?"

The Princess gazed around the room and yawned.

"Had a bad dream," She whispered. Selenity paled and watched as Usagi roused herself sensing her twins awakened state. The younger Princess gazed around the room disorientatedly before her pale orbs found her mother as she smiled tiredly.

"Mama."

Selenity moved gracefully and climbed on to the bed and lifted the silky white sheets tucking herself in between her daughters laying their heads on her chest.

"Shh my darlings. Ama-chan what bothers you?" Asked Selenity sensing a question in her daughters mind. Amaterasu hesistated slightly, for once unable to voice herself. Finally she spoke shakily.

"Mother...can...can...you die?" She asked in a scared voice.

Selenity hugged her daughter closer feeling the fear coming from her. Selenity gazed away until her eyes lingered out the window were the night sky drifted past.

_I guess I should tell the truth..._

"No my dears. I cannot die...you see theres two parts to a person," Explained Selenity gently.

"What parts?" Asked Usagi curiously.

"Well...theres the body which can be destroyed and theres the spirit or soul which lives on. When a person dies their body is destroyed but their souls are carried on to the next world. However if my body was destroyed I would not die as others do...my spirit would turn back into it's original and truest form," Said Selenity dreamily as a small smile crossed her lips.

"What from Mother?" Asked Amaterasu in surprise.

"Light...I would return to what I once was. One day I shall sit you down and explain it properly but you are too young to fully understand," Sighed Selenity.

"Mama...can we die?" Asked Usagi timidly.

A look of pain passed the Queens face.

"Not exactly...because of the genetics you inherited from me you would not die...you would be reborn. Your spirit would enter a cycle of rebirth...you would be reborn and live again," Said Selenity.

"What about Papa?" Asked Amaterasu quietly.

Selenity hesistated.

"Its time for sleep," She said finally resting her head into the pillows. Amaterasu and Usagi snuggled into their mother for warmth and eventually drifted off into sleep. Selenity however stared at the ceiling as her blue eyes filled with tears.

_Come home Apollo...please..._

* * *

Queen Charon sped down the corridor of the Royal Io infirmary. Her eyes flickered at the shadows but she did not stop until she entered the room containing the Venurian Princess.

Inside the room was clean and sterile with a single bed in the centre. In the bed was the body of her niece. The Princess of Venus looked a mess with scars and bruises on her pale face. Charon sighed gazing at the faces of each of her sisters. All of them save one were gathered in the room. The only one sitting was Aphrodite and her hand was clutching the weak feeble one of her daughters.

_Such saddness..._

"Where is Pluto-chan?" Asked Selenity attempting conversation.

"She is with the others in Jupiters room," Said Charon refering to where she'd left her daughter moments before. Her eyes never left the pale dying body of her beloved niece. She felt her heart lurch fearing she'd once again loose another niece.

"Can anyone help her?" Asked Aphrodite in despair.

Suddenly a powerful aura seeped into the room. Coldness penetrated Charons skin and she felt a silent yet strong presence. Everyone in the room gasped and turned to face their last sister. Aphrodite looked up with hope while everyone else looked with guilt.

"I can heal her," Said the voice quietly carrying agony and saddness in it's wake.

* * *

Princess Pluto gazed at the scene with quiet amusement.

Childhood was a foriegn thing to the Princess. Her years of living outside time had put a quick end to her childhood. She had, had no choice but to grow up faster. Her senshi training had already began but she could feel time lingering on each figure in the room.

Amaterasu and Usagi were in one corner eyeing each figure with curiosity and wariness while Uranus was busy playing with Jupiter. The Air Princess was sat on the side of Jupiters bed and the two were engaged in a game of cards. Mercury was in a corner talking to Neptune in a hushed voice while Mars was standing closely to Pluto.

Pluto smiled at the young Martian Princess. She could sense that for her the illusion was also broken. That she too could see things for what they really were.

_You will make a good senshi some day..._

The rest of her cousins viewed Pluto with a sort of respect. They could sense that the Princess had the same type of wisdome each of their mothers had so they viewed her as the authority figure.

"Pluto-sama...is there any news on Venus chan yet?" Asked Usagi quietly her voice wavering nervously.

"I'm afraid not Usa-chan. We shall just have to wait paitently," Said Pluto wisely. Her gaze shifted from the Moon Princess to the Martian one as she felt the girl flinch.

"Mars-chan is everything alright?" Asked Pluto. Mars frowned slightly.

"No...I can feel someone...an aura of power moving through the palace," Said Mars quietly. Pluto nodded and Neptune looked up with surprise in her deep green eyes.

"I felt it too," Said Neptune brushing a lock of sea green hair out of her eyes.

"I don't feel anything," Said Jupiter.

_Interesting...it seems that Mars and Neptune have each got a pyschic gift like their mothers..._

"How about we all play a game?" Suggested Amaterasu boldly. Everyone turned to face the Sun Princess who held her head high.

"How about we play a guessing game?"

Everyone slowly nodded and Pluto smirked.

_It appears we have an elected leader..._

* * *

Venus moaned.

The darkness was all around her. Her limbs felt heavy and her muscle were aching. Her head was filled with a throbbing pain and she felt like her body had been rammed against a wall. In the recesses of her mind she could sense an overwhelming saddness. Slowly her eyes flickered open and the first thing she saw was a pair of wide eyes.

Beautiful eyes...with fading colours of deep purple and dark blue. They bore into her own and she felt a warm sensation rush through her body. The pain in her head lessened and body felt pleasently heavy and sleepy.

"Go to sleep," Said a soft melodic voice.

Venus smiled and obeyed.

* * *

"Thank you," Smiled Aphrodite as tears of happiness glistened in her eyes.

"It was no problem Aphrodite-san," Said the person quietly gazing at the Princess of Venus with sad eyes. The figure sighed and Aphrodite bowed her head.

"I am forever in your debt..." Said Aphrodite sincerely.

"It was no problem...now I must go," Said the figure fading from view like a shadow caught in the wind.

"Wait! Please...don't go so soon!" Cried Aphrodite but the figure faded into nothingness leaving Aphrodite alone.

"Pandora-chan...I am sorry," She murmured taking her seat next to the bed of her daughter.

* * *

**Long chapter...anyhow I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter skips ahead a few years to when they start their senshi training. I don't really know how long this story is going to be...I'm planning to take it right through their senshi training and beyond.**

**Anyhow please review because this took a lot of effort and I want to know it was appricated xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
